Petite Mascarade
by Llits
Summary: Défi n°8 d'Umbre77 : Draco, commerçant, veut obtenir une fusion. Au cours du dîner avec son futur associé, il se moque d'un couple homosexuel et pour obtenir la fusion, ment en disant qu'il est lui-même gay et vit le parfait amour avec... Potter... SLASH
1. Prologue

Défi d'Umbre77 :

- Slash HP/DM (et oui, encore ! mais c'est pas ma faute ! Les idées de Slash me viennent quand je pense à mes propres histoires ! Et comme j'y pense 23h/24… loll)

- Petite Mascarade

- Alors, cette idée m'est venue sans même que je n'y réfléchisse ! ça veut tout dire ! Draco est, dans cette soudaine idée, un grand commerçant (il vend ce que vous voulez !). Il veut souder son entreprise avec une autre et, pour cela, invite le patron à dîner. Malheureusement, durant celui-ci, il se moque d'un couple d'homosexuel alors que son interlocuteur est gay. Mortifié, Draco s'empresse de mentir, disant qu'il est lui-même gay et qu'il n'a rien contre ça ! Mais son futur collègue n'est pas stupide ! S'il est gay, il veut une preuve. Et voilà que Draco est obligé de se trouver au plus vite un petit copain pour ne pas faire capoter son affaire ! Mais quel pigeon choisir quand on a personne dans sa vie si ce n'est un ennemi travaillant dans la société juste en face de la sienne ??

- Mouais… Je suis sceptique pour le petit 'résumé'… Mais j'aime bien l'idée d'un Draco adulte devant demandé à Harry d'emménager chez lui et de jouer les petits copains modèle … Je précise que cette fic est en grande partie humoristique mais qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à y mettre un peu de sérieux...

* * *

Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas, bla bla bla, les persos m'appartiennent pas ( sauf mon tit VanMark, le chauffeur, la serveuse, et bientôt l'assistante de Draco, niark niark niark ) bla bla bla, et l'idée ne m'appartient pas non plus ! Donc, respectivement, l'univers et les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling et peut-être aussi à la Warner, et l'idée géniale à Umbre77 ( fonçez lire "Coeur de Glace" et "Messieurs Potter-Malfoy", la suite ! Des perles ! id : 373130 ) 

Note : Non, non, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics en cours : j'ai enfin réussi à avancer dans "Secrets", le nouveau chapitre sera bientôt en ligne. Pour "Espoir", on verra bien quand ça arrivera, j'ai un peu de mal dessus...

Note 2 : Merci Umbre d'avoir des idées comme ça et de les mettre à disposition !

Bon allez, assez blablaté, valà le prologue de "Petite Mascarade"

* * *

Prologue. 

Draco vérifia une dernière fois son costume – impeccable – son allure – _Ah ! Je suis quand même un Dieu ! _– et le contrat – parfait.

Ce soir, c'était le Grand Soir. La soirée serait impeccable, et lorsqu'elle se terminerait, il serait l'heureux associé de Mr. VanMark. Avec une galerie deux fois plus grande, et deux fois plus de profit !

Il monta dans sa voiture ; son chauffeur lui jeta un coup d'œil par le biais du rétroviseur. « Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, auriez-vous un rendez-vous galant ?

-Juste un rendez-vous d'affaires, Tom. Mais je ne désespère pas de trouver une charmante jeune femme avec laquelle finir la soirée et même la nuit ! ajouta t-il en riant. Allez, au Gremlin, sinon, je vais être en retard.

-Bien, monsieur. » La voiture démarra et Draco regarda une nouvelle fois son contrat. Il ne manquait plus que les signatures. Oui, la soirée devait être parfaite.

Draco serra poliment la main de son futur associé et ils s'installèrent ; la discussion commença tranquillement, sur les nouveaux artistes qui faisaient leur apparition depuis la fin de la guerre. Des artistes qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient rien vu de cette boucherie abominable, mais qui la peignait quand même – sans le moindre talent, d'ailleurs. Mais les quelques combattants qui s'étaient mis à la peinture faisaient de réels chefs d'œuvre.

Une délicieuse serveuse vint leur apporter la carte du restaurant, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de la regarder un peu. Des cheveux bruns, fins et soyeux, glissant jusqu'au bas de son dos à la cambrure parfaite, de grands yeux verts donnant une impression de sérénité... Il détacha son regard de la jeune femme pour le reporter sur VanMark. « Legan est pour moi, le meilleur des artistes de cette guerre, fit-il. Ses tableaux ont une certaine pudeur mais, pour ceux qui savent les lire, ils montrent toute l'horreur de ce massacre, sans aucun voile. Les couleurs sont stupéfiantes » ajouta t-il. VanMark acquiesça, semblant très satisfait par sa réponse. « Que pensez-vous de Mesmain ? » demanda t-il. Draco prit le temps de réfléchir, passant en revue les peintures de l'artiste. Il poussa un soupir. « Honnêtement... » _Mais je ne dois pas être honnête, si ?_ Mais le regard de VanMark attendait sa réponse. Il ne devait pas se tromper ; mieux valait jouer sur sa réelle impression. « Je ne sais pas ce que les gens lui trouvent. Un mélange de couleurs bizarre, sans le moindre goût, qui n'exprime qu'une envie de profit et de célébrité. » VanMark eut un sourire. « J'ai moi aussi cette impression. Mais les acheteurs le réclament, malheureusement...

-Et il faut en avoir en réserve pour ne pas faire couler la boutique » acheva Draco avec un sourire. _Mais ça se passe très très bien !!! _

Le dîner continua ainsi, s'orientant peu à peu vers les caractéristiques des deux galeries, leurs clientèles, leurs genres. Tout semblait se compléter, la fusion entre les deux entreprises devenait de plus en plus clair. Et, en prime, VanMark et Draco s'entendaient sur bien des points.

Draco sortit enfin le contrat, souriant, alors que la très jolie serveuse-aux-très-jolies-fesses venait leur apporter leur café.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur deux hommes qui se souriaient tendrement. Draco haussa un sourcil à la vue de leurs mains liés. « Quelle niaiserie ! s'exclama t-il. C'est répugnant. » VanMark suivit son regard et son visage se refroidit considérablement. « Auriez-vous quelque chose contre les personnes gays, Monsieur Malfoy ? » lâcha t-il d'une voix glaciale. _Oh la bourde ! _« Si c'est le cas, je pense qu'il vaut mieux abandonner cette fusion, ajouta VanMark, d'une voix plus froide encore – _c'est possible ça ? Oh la merde, oh la bourde, oh la merde ! _– puisque vous ne voudrez sans doute pas travailler avec un homme gay.

-Mais non, enfin, je n'ai rien contre... » VanMark referma le dossier avec un claquement sec. « les homosexuels, acheva timidement Draco. _Ma fusion, ma fusion, j'veux pas perdre ma fusion, j'veux des sous ! Signe ! Rouvre le dossier et signe, j'men fous qu'tu sois gay, mais signe !!!_

« Votre remarque prouve le contraire, monsieur Malfoy.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien contre les gays ! Rien du tout, je ne peux pas être homophobe, je suis gay ! » _Sérieusement, j'ai pas dit ça ? Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour dire ça, pas vrai ? Oh la bourde ! Puissance deux ! La bourde au carré. La galerie de Draco La bourde Malfoy. _

VanMark haussa un sourcil. « Pardon ? » _Connerie pour connerie, autant continuer, je suis plus à ça près, hein. _« Parfaitement, monsieur VanMark, je suis gay. Pardonnez-moi, mais je trouve ce couple... niais. Je ne suis pas très partisan des regards énamourés et dégoulinants de tendresse, que ce soit dans un couple hétérosexuel aussi bien que parmi les homosexuels. » _Et voilà, je suis un dieu, c'est tout._

VanMark eut un sourire... torve ? « La serveuse a glissé un mot pour vous. 'J'ai vu la manière dont vous me regardez. Je termine mon service à vingt-trois heures'. » _Oh, chouette, je finis pas la nuit tout seul. Oh, oui, je suis gay. Euh... _Draco prit une expression tragique. « Elle... elle m'a fait penser à mon compagnon... » Il plongea la tête entre ses mains. « Il est brun, lui aussi, et il a lui aussi des yeux verts... Il est parti en France pour deux mois, il me manque tellement... Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point c'est dur, sans lui...

-Brun ?

-Oui...

-Yeux verts ?

-Oui...

-Sorcier ?

-Oui...

-Puissant ?

-Oui... oh, oui, très ! ajouta t-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Jeune ?

-Oui...

-Harry Potter ?

-Oui... Pardon ??? » _Oh, merde. _« Non ! Non ! Pas Potter, non !

-Je me suis toujours dit que ce jeune homme était gay... Et vos querelles incessantes cachaient forcément quelque chose ! Oh, je comprends tout à fait que vous ne vouliez pas divulguer ce secret, tous les deux, Mr. Potter est célèbre et si cela venait à se savoir, je n'imagine pas à quel point vous pourriez être harcelés... Mais croyez-moi, Mr. Malfoy, votre secret sera bien gardé. Je propose que nous nous rencontrions une nouvelle fois, afin de signer ce contrat. Quelques détails ne sont pas clairs, mais il est trop tard pour s'attarder dessus... Quand votre ami doit-il revenir ?

-La semaine prochaine... marmonna Draco, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

-Bien ! C'est parfait ! J'ose espérer que vous nous l'amènerez pour notre prochain dîner. » _Oh merde. _« Mr. VanMark, je suis désolé, mais comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, mon histoire avec Harry ne peut être divulguée au public... Je préférerais donc que ce dîner ne soit qu'entre nous.

-Oh, certes ! Mais qui a parlé d'aller dans un restaurant ? » Il fouilla dans sa poche, en tira un stylo et inscrivit son adresse sur une serviette. « Vendredi prochain, à 19h ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Mon compagnon ne serait sans doute pas ravi d'aller dans un dîner d'affaires... Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'il... apprécie.

-Il fera bien un effort pour vous ! » insista VanMark, et Draco sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il n'arrivait pas à traîner Potter à ce dîner, il n'y aurait pas de fusion. « Très bien Mr VanMark, je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il m'accompagne. » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire crispé. On futur associé se leva et il l'imita ; ils se quittèrent sur une brève poignée de main et Draco grimaça. « Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré ? » soupira-t-il.

* * *

Euh... ouais, ouais, voilà. Hum. 


	2. Chapitre I

Voili voilou le nouveau chapitre !

L'idée est toujours d'Umbre ( j'espère que vous êtes allés lire ses fics géniales ! Pis au passage, y'a un catalogue de défi, allez voir si le cœur vous en dit ! ), et puis bah le reste est toujours à JKR ! Mais je suis sa fille cachée, je vous jure !

RAR :

**Maxie : **voilà la suite, elle n'a pas trop tardée ! La réaction de Harry est juste là, y'a qu'à descendre ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise, remercie Umbre :p j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'accrochera tout autant que le précédent !

**Zaz :** C'est sûr, je me suis bien marrée en écrivant les réactions de Draco ! Il les enchaîne et voir un Drake perdre tout contrôle et s'embourber dans une situation, c'est plutôt marrant... je ne pense pas avoir dit que notre tit Riry bossait dans la mode, honnêtement, le boulot qu'ils font n'est pas vraiment important... Draco et VanMark bossent dans la peinture, après, Harry, bah... euh... chais pas encore. Mais d'un autre côté, l'idée qu'il soit mannequin est très intéressante... Hey, ça te dit qu'il le devienne dans le prochain chapitre ? :p

**Suavy :** valà le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout chaud ! Effectivement, le côté magique disparaît un peu, ils ne sont plus à l'école, la guerre est finie... Mais il reste tout de même omniprésent, personnellement, je trouve que faire un UA total n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt, autant faire directement une fic originale... J'espère que la suite te plaira

**Namasta :** et la suite est ici m'dame ! Suis très contente que ça te plaise ! Harry est trèèèès vite mis au courant.... hin hin hin. J'espère que ce chapitre t'intéressera autant que le prologue !

**Blurp3 : **( j'adore ton pseudo, au passage ) suis très contente que ça te plaise ! Effectivement, Draco est... assez loin du perso original de JKR ( mais sans OOC, c'est pas drôle... ) C'est pas sa faute s'il est nul, en fait... lol ! Je pense avoir été assez rapide pour poster la suite !

**Ptite Ninine :** Harry, sauveur du monde sorcier et des Dracos en détresse... L'est vachement fort, quand même, doit être pour ça que c'est le héros du bouquin ! Et puis Draco est tellement doué pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles ! ( du moins dans les fics :p, si tu comprend l'anglais, je te conseille « Dragon Tamer » de jennavere, id : 527374, où Draco essaye à tout prix d'éviter son mariage avec Pansy en disant à son père qu'il vit le grand amour avec Harry... tout simplement génial ! )

**Zed Oras :** voilà la suite, Daco ne passe pas un quart d'heure si terrible que ça ( enfin... dépend du point de vue, quoi ) Fais gaffe avec tes rires démoniaques, tu lui as fait peur, il voulait pas revenir dans ma fic !!! lol

**Onarluca :** merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :p La suite ne tarde pas, la voilà ! J'espère que tu seras encore là pour le prochain ! Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi, noyeux joël ( ouaiiiis ! à mort joël ! mais c'est qui ? ), bonne année, tout ça...

**Lexy-Kun :** :D merci madame ! Draco sait être... très persuasif ! lol ! Donc bah le moment où ils seront ensemble, bah, va falloir attendre un tit peu, faut pas oublier que... bah... sont censés être hétéros quand même... Ca prend du temps de se l'avouer, hein... Surtout qu'ils se veulent virils et tout... lol

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D ça donne vraiment envie d'écrire la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et voilà !

* * *

Draco poussa un profond soupir. Bon. Ce n'était pas si terrible, pas vrai ? Il devait juste aller le voir, lui expliquer la situation, lui demander de faire semblant d'être son petit ami, il pouvait même le payer, tiens, et puis, il luii devait bien ça, qui avait risqué sa peau pour leur filer des informations durant la guerre, hein ? Il était sympa, il était du côté de la Lumière, si c'est pas être sympa, ça, tiens... et puis, hé, il était jeune, il était beau, il était riche – beaucoup plus avant les amendes infligées à sa famille à cause de son père, mais il l'était encore !. Potter n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Vraiment aucune.

Harry éclata de rire. Et Draco croisa les bras, attendant que l'autre crétin ait fini. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 11h42. Potter s'affala sur son bureau, tapant du poing et se tenant les côtes. Draco poussa un soupir.

11h46. Bon. Il se marrait toujours, le balafré. Draco commençait à avoir faim – il prenait tout de même sur sa pause déjeuner pour lui parler !

11h51. Allez. Presque dix minutes qu'il rigolait. Il devait avoir presque terminé. Draco soupira à nouveau et décroisa les bras lorsque Potter releva la tête, les larmes de son fou rire roulant encore sur ses joues. « Attends, faut que je récapitules ! lança le brun. Tu veux que moi, le balafré, tu sais, le gars que t'as harcelé pendant sept ans ! Je te jure, lui et moi, c'est la même personne ! Donc, tu veux que moi – le balafré, hein...

-J'ai compris, Potter !

-... je fasse semblant d'être ton petit ami à toi.

-Exact. » Et Potter partit dans un nouveau fou rire. 11h54. _Mais quel crétin, par Merlin ! _Il attendit que Potter se calme. « Ecoute, je sais parfaitement que, toi et moi, ça a toujours été tendu, mais je te demande ça comme un service. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, mais j'ai réellement besoin que tu fasses semblant d'être mon... petit ami. » Potter devint subitement très sérieux, trop sérieux. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu es l'enfoiré qui m'a pourri la vie pendant sept ans. Sept ans, c'est long. Tu nous as peut-être aidé pendant la guerre, en jouant les espions, mais ça ne rachète pas ce que tu m'as fait à _moi_. Et là, honnêtement, c'est quand même gros. Tu m'aurais demandé de te prêter ma bagnole, ou un costard, je dis pas, mais faire semblant d'être ton petit ami ! » Le brun se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. « Honnêtement, comment pourrions-nous être crédibles, de toute façon ? On supporte à peine d'être dans la même pièce, et le simple fait de me serrer la main te répugne. Je te vois mal m'embrasser fiévreusement pour faire impression devant ton pote.

-Ce n'est pas mon 'pote'. Je peux même te payer si tu veux. Et ton contact ne me répugne pas. Enfin...

-Eh bah tu vois ! ricana Potter. T'as pas les... capacités, diré-je, de le faire. » Oh. Potter mettait ses capacités en doute ?

Draco s'avança d'un pas rapide et furieux jusqu'au jeune homme, posa sèchement ses mains sur les accoudoirs et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes ; il sentit le brun se raidir de surprise. _Pas capable ! _Il glissa une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour l'attirer davantage contre lui et Potter se détendit légèrement, posant une main sur son bras. Draco glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son vieil ennemi, et fut brutalement repoussé. « Ok, ok, t'es capable ! » bredouilla le brun, un poil paniqué. Draco eut un sourire satisfait. « Alors, Potter, on joue les pucelles effarouchées ?

-Ta gueule, Malfoy.

-Qui aurait cru que le grand Harry Potter aurait peur d'un simple baiser ? » ricana t-il. Il le regretta aussitôt quand ledit grand Harry Potter se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur. _Pas un œil au beurre noir, pas un œil au beurre noir, pitié Merlin, pas un..._ Ce fut peut-être pire. Potter lui roula le patin du siècle. Pire parce que, étrangement, Draco apprécia. Il eut une folle envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur lorsqu'il pensa cela.

Et il y eut encore pire. La porte, juste à côté d'eux, s'ouvrit et il entendit une exclamation étouffée. « Oh Merlin ! J'suis désolée ! » et la porte se referma aussitôt. Cependant, Potter ne le lâcha pas, continuant méthodiquement à l'embrasser. Et ça devenait franchement très agréable. Même si Potter était un homme.

Encore plus agréable quand Potter glissa une jambe entre les siennes et frotta sa cuisse contre son entrejambe qui, ô malheur, commençait à se réveiller. Draco passa une main dans les cheveux du brun et tira dessus, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter. Potter le lâcha enfin, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. « Alors, Malfoy, on joue les pucelles effarouchées ?

-Ta gueule, Potter. Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Peut-être...

-Bordel, Potter ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Ce n'est que pour une soirée ! » Son portable vibra et il répondit par un brutal « Quoi ?! » Il grimaça en entendant la voix joyeuse de VanMark. « Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy ! je vous dérange ?

-Assez, oui... Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, Mr. VanMark.

-Drakichou, mon amour, qui c'est ? » fit Potter avec un large sourire. _Enfoiré. _« Oh, votre ami est déjà rentré ?

-Oui, il est revenu plus tôt que prévu. » Il fit un signe à Potter. « Tu viens avec moi à ce putain de dîner ! siffla t-il.

-Ouais, je vais rigoler. Je vais te faire payer ces sept années où tu m'as pourris la vie, Drakichou.

-Bien, alors nous pourrions reporter le dîner à ce soir, qu'en pensez-vous ? Chez vous ?

-Je suis pitoyable en cuisine, vous savez... » tenta-t-il sans grand espoir. Etrange comme VanMark lui rappelait Dumbledore. Aussi manipulateur. VanMark ne se laissa pas abattre. Surtout en entendant Harry lançait un « Moi, je suis très doué en cuisine !

-Vous vivez ensemble ? demanda VanMark.

-Si nous vivons ensemble ? répéta Draco, surpris par la question.

-Oui ! » s'écria Potter. Draco lui lança un regard noir. « Bien sûr que nous vivons ensemble. Bien sûr. » Et Draco, dépité, donna son adresse à VanMark.

Lorsqu'il retourna à son bureau, à la fin de sa pause déjeuner, sans avoir mangé, il s'affala dans son fauteuil. De pire en pire.

Potter fut chez lui à 17h pétantes, et fit tranquillement le tour de l'appartement, laissant un Draco bouche bée à côté de la porte d'entrée. « Eh bah, c'est sympa chez toi ! Grand, et tout... j'avoue que je suis tout de même assez étonné que tu ne vives pas au Manoir de tes parents. Le Manoir Malfoy ; un grand mystère. Paraît que même Parkinson n'y est jamais entrée. Pauvre fille, dommage qu'elle soit morte.

-Comment ça, dommage ? reprit Draco, étonné. Je te rappelle qu'elle était aux côtés de Voldemort !

-Ah ouais, bien sûr, t'étais pas au courant. Parkinson aussi était une espionne. Zabini aussi, en passant.

-Comment ça se fait que je ne le savais pas ?

-Les espions ne savaient pas qui l'étaient ou non. Imagine qu'il y ait eu un agent triple ! Dumbledore, moi et Snape étions les seuls à connaître les espions. Il y avait aussi Chang...

-M'étonne pas d'elle ! Cette petite cruche...

-... Bones, par Merlin, la première fois où elle a dû tué un moldu, elle est rentrée en larmes, et elle a continué à pleurer toute la nuit. Et puis d'autres. Kemar, tiens, lui, il était vachement doué.

-Kemar ? Un espion ? le prof de DCFM ???

-Ouais. Tacticien pour Voldemort, les mangemorts le voyaient jamais. Très bon tacticien, d'ailleurs, il avait beau essayé de faire des plans bancals pour le taré, ils étaient quand même géniaux. Les nôtres étaient bien meilleurs, évidemment, mais bon...

-Kemar faisaient nos tactiques ?

-Ouais. Il est mort à la dernière bataille. Dommage, c'était un brave type. Un peu bizarre, il avait un goût prononcé pour les litchis, qu'il aimait mangé en écoutant la symphonie n°9 de Beethoven.

-Très bons goûts musicaux.

-Euh, ouais, si on veut. La musique classique, moi... » Draco poussa un soupir et Potter lui fit un sourire amusé. « Bon, je t'ai fait une liste de ce dont j'ai besoin pour le dîner, annonça le brun en lui tendant un morceau de papier. Vas me chercher tout ça et ensuite, je me mets aux fourneaux. » Draco trouva l'idée d'un Potter avec un tablier autour de la taille, de la farine sur le nez, étrangement séduisante. Il eut envie de se coller une gifle. Non mais ! Foutues hormones !

Il était 19h15, VanMark et son compagnon étaient dans le salon, discutant de tout et de rien avec Draco. Celui-ci s'efforçait d'appeler VanMark par son prénom – Igor, et avait beaucoup moins de mal pour son petit ami, Vincent.

Ledit Vincent était jeune, séduisant, et spontané. Il était moldu et s'accommodait très bien du statut de sorcier de son amant, en profitant joyeusement pour des escapades romantiques à l'autre bout du monde par transplanage. Bizarrement, Draco trouvait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Ils semblaient complices, aussi bien amis qu'amants. Et la main de Vincent caressant distraitement la cuisse d'Igor ne le choquait même pas. Mais lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard étrange, il se sentit de trop. « je vais aller voir ce que fait Harry ! » s'exclama t-il, et il s'enfuit dans la cuisine.

Harry se débattait avec le mixer. « Tes trucs sont bizarres, Drake. Marchent pas.

-Si tu le branchais, ça marcherait peut-être mieux.

-Bizarre... Je n'ai pas besoin de brancher le mien.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta baguette pour faire le repas ? s'étonna Draco.

-Parce que c'est beaucoup moins drôle ! » Il se tut soudain, faisant signe à Draco de se taire, lui aussi. « Ton copain vient, murmura t-il. Fais un truc, on est censé être un couple. » Draco soupira d'agacement et Harry se remit à son mixer. Le blond rejoignit son soi-disant petit ami et se colla à lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et nichant son visage dans son cou. « Branche-le » demanda Harry. Draco s'exécuta et Harry attrapa sa main pour qu'il enroule son bras autour de sa taille. « Sois un peu plus convaincant, enfin... » marmonna t-il. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. « Vous formez un très joli couple, sourit Igor. Vous êtes réellement fait pour être ensemble, ajouta t-il.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? s'enquit poliment Draco.

-Par pitié, ne pourrions-nous pas nous tutoyer ?

-Bien sûr. Donc ?

-Vincent a remarqué le balcon...

-Ah, oui. » Le balcon dont la porte était encore fermée à clé. Il se détacha de Harry. « Et alors, même pas un bisou ? s'exclama le brun, joueur. Igor cacha un sourire derrière sa main devant la gêne de Draco, qui retourna auprès de Harry pour presser rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. « C'est tout ? fit Harry, boudeur.

-Fais d'abord le dîner, on verra après !

-Esclavagiste ! » Igor et Draco éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent dans le salon. Draco ouvrit la porte-fenêtre menant au balcon et Vincent y alla, avec un regard émerveillé de petit garçon ; Igor et Draco restèrent dans le salon, le regardant au travers des vitres. « Il a l'air si... innocent, fit Draco. C'est étrange de voir quelqu'un de notre âge aussi innocent, avec tout ce qui s'est passé...

-Vincent était en Inde durant la guerre. Il a plus ou moins été... surprotégé par sa grand-mère. Il est revenu en Angleterre il y a deux ans, seulement. Avant, il ne vivait pas vraiment de la même manière.

-Il apporte un peu de fraîcheur. Quel métier exerce-t-il ? » Igor eut un large sourire, semblant très fier. « Acteur ! Bien sûr, pour l'instant, il ne joue que des petits rôles, mais, il a du talent... C'est dans un théâtre que je l'ai rencontré. » Il eut un regard rêveur. « Il n'y avait même pas son nom sur l'affiche... Mais il était celui qui avait le plus de charisme, pour moi du moins. Je suis retourné voir cette pièce tous les soirs, juste pour le voir. » Igor eut un léger rire. Draco sourit légèrement. C'était tellement étrange que cet homme se confie à lui de cette manière, lui raconte une partie de sa vie... « Et puis, au bout de deux semaines, il m'a attrapé à la sortie, il m'a dit qu'il était étonné de me voir tous les soirs, et nous sommes allés boire un café. Et puis... tout s'est enchaîné ! On s'est sauté dessus au bout d'un mois. C'était très drôle.

-Drôle ? répéta Draco, abasourdi.

-Vous avez déjà sauté sur Harry en allant acheter des pâtes ? » demanda très sérieusement Igor. Draco haussa un sourcil. Certes... Il retourna à la cuisine, tandis qu'Igor allait rejoindre son petit ami sur le balcon.

Le dîner fut bizarrement joyeux, une certaine intimité complice semblant s'être formée entre eux. Harry riait aux éclats avec Vincent, et Igor et Draco discutaient de peintures, s'enflammant pour des artistes ou des œuvres sous les regards quelque peu sceptiques des deux autres.

Et à la fin du dîner, alors qu'Harry servait tranquillement le thé, Igor signa le contrat et serra chaleureusement la main de Draco. « Nous voilà donc associés ! » Vincent croqua dans un biscuit. « Je suppose que maintenant, vous allez encore plus travailler, et nous vous verrons encore moins ?

-Euh, eh bien, au début, peut-être, marmonna Igor.

-Et c'est reparti, soupira Harry. La même chose que quand tu as ouvert ta galerie. Tu te souviens, Drake ?

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on a emménagé ensemble, chéri » répondit tranquillement Draco en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Etrange comme il était simple de faire semblant d'être le petit ami de Potter. Igor et Vincent les regardaient presque avec tendresse. Draco regarda Harry. Il n'avait pas cherché à se venger, finalement. Il avait réellement joué le petit ami modèle. Il le haïssait et pourtant, il avait été génial toute la soirée. _Je pourrais me faire à une vie comme ça_...

Vincent et Igor quittèrent finalement l'appartement, et les deux couples s'entendirent à refaire une autre soirée de ce genre. La porte se referma et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. « Eh bien, Harry, je suppose que je dois te remercier. » _Mais depuis quand je l'appelle Harry ?_ « Pas la peine, rétorqua le brun. C'était une soirée sympa.

-Tu n'as même pas cherché à m'humilier.

-Non... Je suppose que nous pouvons nous déclarer amis, à présent... Bon bah, je vais attendre qu'ils soient partis et je m'en irais aussi.

-Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Tu n'as pas de voiture...

-Je sais transplaner, tu sais.

-Il y a une chambre d'amis. » Harry esquissa un sourire. « Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as la flemme de te faire ton petit déjeuner ?

-Euh... ouais. » Le brun sourit à nouveau et reposa sa veste. « Ok, je reste. Mais tu sais, ne crois pas qu'au prochain dîner, je serais aussi sage. »

* * *

voilà ! j'essaierais d'écrire le prochain chapitre avant le nouvel an, mais je ne promets rien, j'ai une dissert à faire et je dois réviser mon bac blanc ! Sans compte Secrets ( aïe! faut vraiment que je finisse le nouveau chapitre ! )

Bonnes fêtes à tous !


	3. Chapitre II

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bon, celui-ci, est plus sérieux, pas vraiment axé sur les gaffes enchaînées de Draco et tout ça... Enfin, un peu quand même au début...

Disclaimer : ouais, ouais, on sait...

Je rappelle que ceci est un SLASH les enfants ! **

* * *

**

RAR :

**Nyonoshii :** Wooh. Wooh wooh wooh ! Alors là, je dois avouer que je suis vraiment super touchée ! :D vais ptet arrêter de danser sur ma chaise parce que le chat me regarde bizarrement, là... Suis contente que ça te plaise :) et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Petit Harry reste chez Draco, hum, mais que va-t-il se passer ? lol ! VanMark, ben c'est Igor hein, il est terrible... lol c'est un mini-Dumbledore ! T'inquiète pas, si tu deviens folle, les hommes en blanc sont là pour t'aider... :D

Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi, j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre !

**Phoenix20 :** merci :p valà la suite !

**Tiffany Shin :** valà la suite, les choses n'avancent pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, ça ira mieux dans le prochain !

**Onarluca :** Harry et ses réactions... mouarf mouarf mouarf :D Pauvre Draco, quand même, coincé avec un crétin qui rigole sans pouvoir s'en empêcher... Merci pour le compliment, voilà la suite !

**Nyny-chan :** voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu riras autant ! Quoi que, ça se veut un peu plus sérieux... Ouais, « ça se veut », pas dit que ça le soit vraiment, hein...

**Kaorulabelle :** merci ;) Désolée pour le bac blanc et les devoirs mais, pfiou, que c'est dur les vacances ! lol

**Minimay :** contente que ça te plaise :) voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira autant !

**Lexy-kun :** d'accord d'accord, Melle ! alors comme ça, les baisers te plaisent ? lol ! Mais c'est vrai, c'est très très dur de faire un petit déjeuner... mettre le café... mettre le filtre... mettre l'eau... mettre en marche... mettre dans une tasse... mettre du sucre... Hey, gosse de riche un jour, gosse de riche toujours ! niark niark niark ! Quant à la personne qui les a surprit... Tu vas très vite les savoir...

**Crackos :** Ah bah ça le Drake, il déchire tout ! Faut quand même y aller pour en enchaîner autant... ( oh, pauvre Drake ) Pis bah Harry, hein, c'est un grand nounours au cœur gros comme ça, il est toujours – ou presque – gentil le Ryry !

**Zed Oras :** Ryry, c'est un peu comme euuuh... Charles Ingalls, dans le petite maison dans la prairie : il est sympa Charles, il aide tout le monde... Ouais ok, mauvaise comparaison, le Charles, c'est un thon, le Harry c'est un Dieu ! Enfin, les choses changent un peu dans ce chapitre... T'inquiètes plus pour les rires diaboliques, lui est donné des boules quiès :D niark niark niark...

**Alinemcb54 :** suis contente que ça te plaise :) voilà la suite, j'espère te revoir pour le prochain chapitre !

**Zaz :** rooog, c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, promis, j'arrive à le caser ! Tu aurais dû demander un bavoir pour Noël, décoré de charmants éphèbes sautillant dans la prairie... ouh, là c'est moi qui bave... Bah le prochain dîner... il est pas pour tout de suite... mais bon, Harry aime teeeeeellement son Drakichou adoré ! Et puis c'est bien vrai, ça, elle est où la brosse à dents ? Et le caleçon ? niark niark niark !

Et valà ! Merci encore pour vos reviews :) J'espère que Papa Noël a été généreux avec vous, et sinon, bah vous prête mon arbalète pour que vous mangiez du rêne au nouvel an !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco se laissa tomber dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Si, du temps où il était à Poudlard, on lui avait dit qu'il habiterait un appartement moldu, qu'il travaillerait avec des moldus et qu'il aurait des appareils moldus, il aurait éclaté de rire. Mais les choses étaient bien différentes, depuis.

Harry s'installa à côté de lui. C'était agréable de ne sentir aucune animosité de sa part. Ils zappèrent, se moquant joyeusement des programmes tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Ni l'un i l'autre n'étaient fatigués, ils prirent une bière en continuant à regarder la télévision.

Au bout de quatre bières, Draco était à moitié affalé sur Harry, se souvenant qu'il n'avait jamais ô grand jamais tenu l'alcool. Mais le brun n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état que lui. En manque de bière, ils entamèrent le whisky. « C'est pour fêter ma fusion, tu comprends ! lança Draco en éteignant la télévision.

-Ouais, ça se fête, une fusion, marmonna Harry. Il est bien Vincent, je l'aime bien, c'est un brave gars.

-Essaye pas de te le taper, d'une, il est avec Igor, de deux, t'es avec moi !

-Mais Drake, on faisait seulement semblant ! Hein ?

-Euh, ouais, ouais... » Ils se regardèrent longuement. « Comment qu'on faisait semblant déjà ? demanda innocemment Potter.

-Ouais, me rappelle plus, renchérit Draco. Faut qu'on s'entraîne, pour le... le prochain dîner...

-Ouais, faut de l'entraînement... »

Et ils se jetèrent joyeusement l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche, la bouteille à moitié vide de whisky allant rouler sous le canapé.

Draco se réveilla avec un mal de crâne abominable. Il était étendu dans son lit. Seul. Et habillé. _Merci Merlin !_ pensa-t-il en se remémorant la fin de la soirée. Oh Merlin. Ils avaient vraiment fait _ça_ ? _Ma vie est finie... Je peux me pendre._

Ils sortit lentement de sa chambre. Le salon était jonché de bouteilles de bière vides, et la bouteille de whisky, vide elle aussi, trônait fièrement sur la table basse. Il se traîna lamentablement à la cuisine ; Potter avait la tête posée sur la table, amorphe, devant un verre d'aspirine. « 'Jour » marmonna Draco. Harry releva la tête et lui lança un regard ensommeillé. « Drake, dis-moi qu'on n'a pas dansé devant une redif de la star'ac.

-On n'a pas dansé devant une redif de la star'ac, répondit Draco.

-Oh Merlin. Dis-moi qu'on n'a pas sonné à la porte du voisin pour lui dire qu'on l'aime de tout notre cœur.

-On n'a pas sonné à la porte du voisin pour lui dire qu'on l'aime de tout notre cœur.

-Dis-moi qu'on s'est pas jeté l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser.

-On ne s'est pas jeté l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser.

-Oh Merlin. Aspirine ? » Draco accepta avec grâce en s'étalant à côté du brun. Et ô malheur, on sonna à la porte. Harry se traîna encore plus lamentablement que Draco jusqu'à la porte, jetant un coup d'œil par le judas. Il ouvrit et Vincent lui offrit un large sourire. « Bonjour bonjour ! J'vous ai apporté des croissants. T'as l'air de t'être pris une cuite d'enfer, Harry.

-'Jour.

-Bah je passais dans le coin en revenant du coiffeur, alors voilà, suis passé vous faire un petit coucou et vous remercier pour la soirée d'hier ! Draco n'est pas là ?

-Cuisine.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Mal au crâne.

-Au fait, le voisin vous dit bonjour ! » Harry se claqua joyeusement la tête contre le mur et Vincent le regarda quelques minutes, son paquet de croissants à la main. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas en te cognant la tête que ta migraine va partir. » fit-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'un pas joyeux.

Draco était bien content d'avoir pris sa journée. Harry avait fait de même et, après le départ de Vincent, ils s'étalèrent dans le canapé pour se rendormir aussitôt.

Harry se réveilla avec une douleur vissée au cou. Il se massa lentement la gorge ; évidemment, s'endormir assis n'était pas toujours confortable. Il baissa la tête et eut un léger sourire. Draco était étalé de tout son long dans le canapé, la tête sur ses cuisses.

Il se dégagea lentement, veillant à ne pas le réveiller, écrivit rapidement une note qu'il posa sur la table basse et quitta l'appartement de bonne humeur.

Draco se réveilla brusquement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre-bracelet. 15h. Une note l'attendait sur la table.

_Merci pour la soirée ( tu as bien lu Drake, je te remercie ! )_

_Au plaisir de te revoir._

_Harry._

Draco esquissa un sourire. Il se replongea dans le canapé, fixant le plafond.

Le lundi, Draco était toujours de bonne humeur pour aller au travail. Il haussa un sourcil en entrant dans la galerie. Sa secrétaire eut un sourire crispé. « Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy.

-Bonjour, Louise. Du courrier ?

-Euh... oui... » Elle lui tendit une pile de lettres et y ajouta le journal. « Louise, je ne...

-Monsieur, sauf votre respect, je crois que vous devriez vraiment le lire. Il... il est paru samedi... » Draco fronça les sourcils, lâcha les lettres sur le bureau de la jeune femme qui serrait les dents, attendant la crise.

En première page de la Gazette s'étendait deux photos. L'une du Grand et Célèbre Harry Potter, l'autre du Misérable Fils de Mangemort Draco Malfoy. _Sous la haine se cache une passion torride !__article p. 2 à 6 !_ Draco resta un long moment à fixer le journal, hébété. Louise secoua la tête. « Mr., je ne sais pas d'où vient cette rumeur complètement stupide... L'article a été écrit par Rita Skeeter... Encore cette vermine ! Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Dois-je appeler votre avocat ? » Draco resta silencieux. Il s'assit sur le bureau de la jeune femme et ouvrit le journal. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un passage, qu'il relut plusieurs fois.

_Les deux jeunes tourtereaux ont été surpris par notre source en train de s'embrasser follement dans le bureau du célèbre Harry Potter. Notre contact assure que l'ambiance était 'torride' et que rien ne semblait pouvoir les décoller l'un de l'autre. La réelle question est, sans aucun doute, comment le Survivant, Sauveur du monde sorcier, a put tomber aussi bas pour s'acoquiner avec le tristement célèbre Draco Malfoy, fils du mangemort Lucius Malfoy qui a reçu il y a quelques années le Baiser du Détraqueur. _

Tomber aussi bas ? Alors ainsi, parce qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy, il devait être comme son père ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la guerre, malgré son ordre de Merlin Première Classe, malgré le fait qu'il ait mis sa vie en danger un nombre incalculable de fois pour récolter des informations et les transmettre à l'ordre du Phoenix, il était considéré comme un moins que rien ?

Louise se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son patron. Elle était triste pour lui. Il n'était pas gentil, mais jamais il n'avait été incorrect avec elle. Il la payait bien, tout en sachant qu'elle restait des heures pendue au téléphone – sur le compte de la galerie – avec sa meilleure amie. Il lui envoyait une rose à la Saint-Valentin. Une carte à Noël. Il lui offrait une prime pour son anniversaire. « Monsieur, personne ne va croire les rumeurs stupides que lance cette pauvre idiote de Skeeter. J'ai pris la liberté de convoquer Mr. Potter à dix heures, et d'annuler vos rendez-vous jusqu'au déjeuner. » Draco releva la tête pour regarder sa secrétaire. Il lui fit un léger sourire. « Merci, Louise. Vous êtes réellement la meilleure secrétaire du monde... Allez, dites-moi la vérité.

-Trois de nos clients ont déserté.

-Lesquels ?

-Elgon, Sten, et Marshall.

-Les plus gros et les plus influents bien sûr... Quoi d'autre ?

-Un paquet de lettres d'insultes. Deux artistes ont demandé à retirer leurs peintures de la galerie.

-Rien de positif, je suppose ?

-Euh... vous avez été élu 'homme le plus sexy de l'année' par un magazine gay. Ils vous envoient une invitation pour une séance de photos.

-Oh, génial. Je suis l'homme le plus sexy de l'année.

-Monsieur... Il y a pire.

-Oh Merlin... quoi ?

-Sans... sans les contributions d'Elgon, de Sten et de Marshall, je ne sais pas combien de temps la galerie va tenir. Ils étaient nos plus gros clients, sans eux... Presque la moitié de nos ventes, Monsieur. Les dons, les vernissages, ils y étaient... Et je ne doute pas qu'ils appelleront probablement les clients qu'ils ont amené chez nous. J'ai appelé votre avocat samedi. Selon les termes du contrat avec VanMark, il y a six mois de test, afin de voir si les deux galeries tiennent la route. Et, au terme de cette période, le contrat peut être brisé.

-Dans six mois, nous serons en faillite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le comptable a dit que si nous ne retrouvons pas très vite de nouveaux clients, nous fermerons boutique dans trois mois. Mais déjà deux de nos artistes phares veulent retirer leurs œuvres, et j'ai peur que d'autres fassent la même chose, Monsieur... » Elle baissa la tête, désemparée. « On a trois mois pour redresser la barre, donc ? Eh bien, désolée Louise, mais vous allez faire des heures supplémentaires. Cette galerie tiendra, même si je dois investir mon propre compte en banque jusqu'à la dernière noise ! Et cette foutue fusion aura lieue ! On a fait trop de sacrifices pour en arriver là. On a un vernissage le 8, organisez-en un autre pour le 15, avec Mirnof. Trois mois qu'il emmerde tout le monde pour se trouver une galerie, bah il va l'avoir ! Mettez le paquet, et invitez le plus de journalistes possible, surtout ceux qui sont de notre côté. » Louise releva la tête, souriante. « Bien, Monsieur ! Je vais faire cela sans attendre.

-Oh, et trouvez-moi l'adresse de cette garce de Skeeter. » Louise eut un sourire innocent. « C'est... regrettable, je crois que la pauvre femme s'est faite agressée par un chien... » Draco éclata de rire. Il était l'une des rares personnes au courant que Louise était une Animagus non déclarée. Un charmant labrador couleur sable aux yeux aussi bleus que la jeune femme.

Harry fit un signe de tête à la secrétaire et entra dans le bureau de Draco. Celui-ci l'attendait, assis à son bureau. « Harry.

-Drake.

-Installes-toi » Le brun prit place dans le canapé longeant le mur. « On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, pour commencer, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour toi ?

-Lettres d'insultes, quelques clients perdus, mon patron veut me virer.

-Ok, moi je suis au bord de la faillite. Je suppose que c'est la personne qui est entrée dans ton bureau l'autre jour ?

-Mon assistante. Virée sur le champ, avec assurance de ne pas retrouver de boulot avant quelques temps.

-Ok. Bon, maintenant, voyons l'aspect positif des choses. VanMark ne risque pas de croire que c'est du bidon ! Alors là, c'est grandiose... Un véritable petit couple ! » Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent de colère et il se leva, abattant un poing sur le bureau. « Alors toi, tu trouves ça génial parce que tu vas avoir ta fusion à la con ? Merde, Drake ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Je gagne quoi, dans l'histoire ? Je suis sur la sellette, mon patron veut me virer de mon poste parce que je lui fait perdre des clients, je suis fui comme la peste par tous ces foutus homophobes ! Bordel, arrête de penser à ta petite personne cinq minutes ! Je suis dans la merde la plus totale, alors que je n'ai fait que te rendre un service ! Je savais que j'aurais dû refuser... Y'a vraiment que le pognon qui t'intéresse !

-Harry...

-Ferme-la, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de t'entendre ! Je fais quoi si je suis viré ?

-Parce que tu crois que pour moi c'est mieux ? Si je n'arrive pas à redresser la barre dans trois mois, je n'ai plus rien ! cria Draco en se levant à son tour. J'ai passé des années à construire cette galerie, à asseoir ma réputation ! Et à cause de cette poufiasse de Skeeter, je suis sur le point de tout perdre ! Et après, tu oses dire que je suis nombriliste ? Je suis autant dans la merde que toi ! » Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Le problème, Malfoy, c'est qu'à la base, c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui t'es foutu dans la merde en racontant à ton pote que tu es gay et que tu sors avec moi ! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'aider à t'en sortir ! Merde, j'ai été sympa, tu as vu ce que je me prends ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ta crétine d'assistance est allée tout balancé ? Tu peux pas surveiller ton personnel, aussi ? Ca n'arriverait jamais chez moi ! » Harry serra les poings. « Malfoy, tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en contrefous, mais tu nous sors de ce bordel !

-Et je fais quoi ? Je jette un Imperium à ta pauvre conne d'assistante pour qu'elle aille dire que c'est faux ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire ! Maintenant que la rumeur est lancée, rien ne peut la démentir !

-Ca, c'est ton problème, Malfoy. Je te jure que tu ferais mieux de trouver un moyen.

-C'est une menace ? lâcha froidement Draco.

-C'est un conseil. » répliqua sèchement Harry. Il quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Louise entra quelques minutes plus tard et tendit à son patron une tasse de thé. « Eh bien sûr, tout le monde a entendu notre engueulade » lâcha platement Draco. La jeune femme secoua la tête. « J'ai jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur votre bureau, Monsieur.

-Louise, épousez-moi... » Elle eut un sourire. « Monsieur, je suis déjà fiancée...

-Voyons, Louise ! Je suis certain d'être mieux que votre fiancé. Bon. Ca vous dit de déjeuner avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir, Monsieur.

-Louise.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? » Elle éclata de rire. « Oh, rien Monsieur ! Vous êtes trop tête en l'air et impulsif, vous ne seriez rien sans moi !

-Et en plus, vous êtes modeste ! La femme idéale, vraiment.

-Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ? » Draco prit une gorgée de son thé. Thé à la menthe, parfaitement sucré et infusé. « Vous venez d'en poser une mais je vous en offre une autre, si vous le désirez.

-Vous... vous semblez triste. Et Mr. Potter le semblait aussi. Monsieur, est-ce réellement une simple rumeur sans aucun fondement ?

-J'adorerais pouvoir vous dire oui, Louise. Le problème, c'est que Potter et moi avons bel et bien été surpris en train de nous embrasser dans son bureau.

-Monsieur. Une autre question.

-On leur donne la main, ils vous bouffent le bras... Oui ? Excusez-moi, Louise, je suis un peu – mais vraiment pas beaucoup, hein – sur les nerfs.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Mr. Potter et vous-même semblez au bord des larmes, Monsieur ? » Draco lança un regard à sa secrétaire et esquissa un léger sourire. « Ce sont sans doute le fait de voir les problèmes s'accumulaient à une vitesse folle depuis que cet article est paru... » Louise baissa les yeux. « D'accord, Monsieur. Si vous le dites... » Draco poussa un soupir et avala son thé d'un trait.

* * *

Et valà... hum... un tit peu plus sérieux, pas vrai ? Pas taper !!!


	4. Chapitre III

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Wahou, j'ai de l'inspiration pour cette fic... ( dommage que j'en ai pas autant pour les autres ! ) Ptet parce que ce chapitre m'amuse... pis parce que la fin ( fallait vraiment que j'arrive à caser cette fin-là ) me rappelle un peu ma situation en ce moment...

C'est marrant, y'a une partie de ce chapitre que j'ai écrit en regardant Friends, me demande si vous devinerez quel passage... Heureusement que y'en avait pas aujourd'hui, je les aurais raté... arg j'aime po les apparts de mes copains qd y'a pas de tv...

Disclaimer : y'a Harry Potter qui passait sur la 2, en France du moins. Perso, j'aimais pas trop le 1er tome, mais alors le film, la vache, j'ai crût que j'allais m'endormir...

Au fait, c'est toujours un Slash ! Et mieux, y'a même deux couples homos ! C'est ti pas beau tout ça ?!

* * *

RAR :

**Onarluca :** Merci pour le compliment ! Voilà la suite. A la prochaine ?

**Lexy-Kun :** eh bien merci ! Effectivement, Skeeter est bien une BIIIP de chez BIIIP non, sérieusement, quelle BIIIIP cette BIIIIP ! ( marrant, les persos sont vachement moins censuré, devrait ptet élevé le rating, elle est grossière des fois la fic ) Une cuite, bah ça fait jamais du bien hein... quoi que... Enfin ! Pis Louise, bah ouais, c'est la femme idéale ! Nan, voulais un perso capable de représenter ce qui se rapproche le plus du meilleur ami pour Draco... Perso à qui il pourrait raconter ce qu'il ressent... Mais faut pas avoir peur, ils ne risquent pas de se mettre ensemble !

**Zaz :** c'est vrai, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort... mais, honnêtement, je crois que ce genre de choses pourraient réellement se produire, peut-être un peu moins aujourd'hui, mais quand même... Quand à Skeeter... Tu trouves pas qu'Azkaban est bien mieux ? niark niark niark ( fais gaffe, y'a « défilé de mode » quelque part ! c'est casé, Harry est mannequin, et ça m'a donné une chouette idée à mettre dans un futur chapitre )

**Alinemcb54 :** valà la suite, j'espère quez ça te plaira toujours et que je te retrouverais au prochain chapitre !

**Topcerise :** voili voilou la suite madame ! Noyeux Joël à toi aussi, ou plutôt bonne nané, c'est plus proche !

**Zed Oras :** mais vi, fais autant de rires diabolique que tu veux, façon, Draco est trop occupé à papouiller discrètement Harry dans un placard pour s'en apercevoir ! Evidemment qu'ils vont s'en sortir, la situation sera ptet pas aussi bonne qu'avant, mais je vais pas massacrer leurs vies ! Dis, les cheveux blancs, je peux te les arracher ? :p Noyeux Joël et bonne nané !

**Nyonoshii :** oui, j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à comprendre que tu veux qu'ils soient ensemble ! lol ! Faut pas s'inquièter pour la tite Louise, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, elle a de fortes chances de devenir la confidente attitrée de Draco ! D'où le fait qu'elle soit gentille adorable etc... L'assistante, bah... Harry est toujours très gentil, hein... vraiment... pis t'inquiète po pour leur avenir, ils s'en sortent toujours !

Zoyeuse nané et Noyeux Joël ! Et ça va, j'ai jamais peur ! :p

**Lemonice :** merci merci merci ! :D valà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ! L'inspiration, bah je me le demande aussi, en fait...

**Slydawn :** contente que ça te plaise :) beuuuh le dernier chapitre se voulait un chtit peu plus sérieux quand même... m'enfin... valà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant que les précédents chapitres !

**Kaorulabelle :** :) mici ! valà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère te retrouver au prochain !

Voili voilou, maintenant, le chapitre ! Toujours un très très gros merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très très très très ... très très très plaisir et qui me pousse à écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible !

J'essaierais d'en mettre encore un avant le Nouvel An et sinon, Bonne année à tous ! Et ne faites pas trop la fête !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco et Louise déjeunèrent ensemble dans un petit restaurant, discutant de quoi faire pour redresser la situation. La jeune femme se montra pleine d'espoir et d'idées, et Draco nota mentalement qu'il l'augmenterait s'ils parvenaient à garder la galerie ouverte.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au travail, deux hommes les attendaient. Igor et Vincent. Ils se saluèrent et passèrent dans son bureau ; Draco demanda à sa secrétaire de veiller à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

« Eh bien, Draco, la situation est plutôt mauvaise, murmura Igor.

-Tu le sais déjà ?

-Ta secrétaire m'a téléphoné à onze heures.

-Elle avait dit qu'elle partait chercher du café !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la fusion. J'ai rédigé un nouveau contrat. La période d'essai est annulée, nos galeries deviendront la même dans deux semaines si tu signes. En outre, Vincent et moi allons aussi nous déclarer publiquement. Mon avocat va contacter le tien, aussi. On peut toujours essayer de coller un procès aux clients que tu as perdu pour discrimination. J'ai quelques gros clients qui ne lâcheront pas l'affaire, puisqu'ils sont aussi des amis privés. Je les ai appelé, ils vont rabattre quelques clients vers nous. » Draco resta bouche bée. Peu de gens auraient fait ça. Vincent lui offrit un sourire. « Nous sommes amis, Draco, fit-il, devinant ses pensées. L'entraide est normale entre amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier...

-Personnellement, j'ai envie de champagne, rétorqua Igor. Quelles sont les répercussions sur Harry ?

-Pareil. C'est le bordel, il a fait perdre des clients à sa boîte, son patron menace de le virer. Il veut que l'on se débrouille pour démentir la rumeur.

-Il n'assume pas ? » Draco eut un sourire crispé. « Le héros national gay qui fricote avec le fils du mangemort ? Ca fait gros, quand même.

-Cette salope de Skeeter va le payer, grogna Vincent. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais elle va le payer !

-Et si tu appelais Harry, que nous puissions en discuter ensemble ?

-Il est venu ce matin... la discussion a été houleuse. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait très envie de me revoir pour le moment. » Igor soupira, agacé, et sortit son téléphone portable. Il composa rapidement le numéro du brun et lui ordonna de « ramener ses si charmantes fesses ».

Harry arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, grognon. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, entre Vincent et Draco. « J'ai appelé une amie. Skeeter va souffrir » lâcha t-il froidement. Ils l'interrogèrent du regard. « Drake, tu te souviens, en quatrième année ? Elle sortait constamment des articles sur moi ? Animagus non déclaré. Un scarabée.

-M'étonne même pas que cette garce ait cette forme » marmonna Vincent. Un silence pesant s'installa. Il était clair qu'Harry en voulait à Draco, et celui-ci ne faisait rien pour améliorer la situation. « Quoi qu'il en soit, fit enfin Igor, brisant le silence, il est totalement anormal que de telles choses se produisent encore de nos jours. Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge. Les mentalités vont évoluer très vite.

-Mais le problème, ce n'est pas que nous soyons gays, lâcha froidement Draco. Le problème, c'est que je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

-Pitié, Drake, arrête de croire que parce que ton père... » Draco lui colla l'article sous le nez et lui indiqua le passage qui l'avait tellement blessé, le matin même. Harry se tut et serra les dents. « Salope. Je vais la tuer ! s'écria t-il brusquement. Personne ne touche à _mon_ mec ! Le premier qui le critique je le descend ! » Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une bouffée de tendresse et de fierté. Harry avait l'air réellement furieux. « Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça...

-De quel droit elle se permet d'écrire ça ? » Igor lui arracha le journal des mains, et lui et Vincent le lurent avec soin. « Effectivement... Procès pour diffamation, en prime de l'Animagus non déclaré... Ce ne sera même pas une amende ! C'est Azkaban direct » déclara Vincent. Ils entendirent soudain des éclats de voix provenant du hall.

« Non ! Monsieur Malfoy est en rendez-vous, et je doute qu'il veuille vous recevoir de toute façon !

-Ecoute-moi petite, si tu ne lâche pas ma veste, je te gifle et je transplane directement dans son bureau ! Ca te va comme réponse ? » Draco ouvrit la porte et lança un regard glacial à la femme en face de lui. Rita Skeeter en personne. « Si vous touchez à un cheveu de ma secrétaire, même votre mère ne vous reconnaîtra plus, suis-je clair ? » Harry s'avança à ses côtés. Maintenant que c'était fait, tant pis, autant assumer la rumeur. « Voilà nos deux tourtereaux ! chantonna la journaliste. J'adorerais vous interviewer personnellement, afin de...

-On réglera ça au Tribunal, répondit Harry avec un sourire glacial. Vous apprendrez que jamais on ne touche aux personnes que j'aime. » _Il a dit qu'il m'aimait ? Il a dit qu'il m'aimait ? Il a dit qu'il..._

« Je crois me souvenir que mon amie Hermione sait quelques petites choses intéressantes à votre sujet ? Cela intéressera sans le moindre doute le public ainsi que le Ministère.

-Voyons, voyons, nul besoin d'en arriver là...

-Tiens, cadeau avant que vous ne soyez en prison ! » Et Harry saisit violemment Draco par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Derrière eux, Igor se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré, tandis que Vincent applaudissait en se marrant comme une baleine.

Hermione débarqua des Etats-Unis une semaine plus tard, par avion. ( « Mais pourquoi elle ne transplane pas ? » « Son petit ami vient avec elle, il ne sait pas encore » « Ah ! » ). Ils eurent presque du mal à le reconnaître. La Hermione studieuse et sage était devenue une jeune femme magnifique, bien plus sûre d'elle. Draco la regarda un moment, bouche bée. Vraiment très belle, avec ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules dénudées par son petit top mauve, et ses grands yeux noisettes rieurs. Elle tenait par la main un jeune homme blond aux yeux vert sombre, qui semblait un peu paumé. « C'est la première fois qu'il vient en Angleterre. Tom, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Harry – non, le brun, pas le blond ! – et Draco, un... euh... vieil ami.

-Mon petit ami » fit Harry avec un large sourire. Hermione éclata de rire puis, voyant les regards plus que sérieux de des jeunes hommes, manqua de s'étouffer. « Toi, t'as des trucs à m'expliquer ! C'est quoi, ce bordel ? Tu... tu m'as dit que je devais juste témoigner contre Skeeter, tu m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec le blondinet !

-Je t'expliquerais, Hermione, promis. Allez, on rentre maintenant.

-Harry, comment on va faire ? Y'a pas assez de place, dans ton appart !

-Je vis chez Draco, maintenant.

-Il y a une chambre d'amis » assura le blond. Hermione secoua la tête, ne comprenant plus rien, et partit récupérer les valises. « Hum, Harry ?

-Oui, Drake ?

-Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir dormir ensemble ?

-Tu as peur que je te viole pendant la nuit ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je bouge beaucoup, la nuit, tu sais.

-Moi aussi. »

Ils dînèrent ensemble, le soir, chez Draco. Igor et Vincent étaient, une fois de plus, de la partie. Harry se déchaîna durant tout le dîner, appelant Draco par divers surnoms ( entre autres, Drakichou, mon canard chéri, petite poule, loulou et Apolon de pacotille ).

Hermione poussa un soupir en lisant l'article. « Ouais, forcément, c'est un problème. Mais vous avez vraiment des trucs à m'expliquer, vous deux. Tom, arrête de t'extasier sur Big Ben, vraiment, on ira voir demain, je te le promets.

-D'ailleurs, Hermione, commença Igor, je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas trans... » Draco lui plaqua vivement la main sur la bouche. « Trans... transvaser l'eau des fleurs ! Bien sûr, Hermione, tu es la seule femme ici, change l'eau des fleurs !

-Mais Draco, murmura t-elle, il n'y a pas de fleurs ! » Harry en fit apparaître sur le buffet, profitant que Tom avait le dos tourné. « Tom ! Tu veux aller sur le balcon ? lança joyeusement Vincent. La vue est géniale ! » Et sans attendre sa réponse, il l'embarqua sur le balcon, laissant les autres seuls afin qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. « Au moins, je sais pourquoi je l'aime » fit Igor en lançant un regard tendre à son amant. Hermione se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le blond installé à côté de lui, et qui ne s'était pas gêné pour passer l'une de ses jambes en travers de celles du brun. « Alors ?

-Hermione, nous en parlerons plus tard, répondit doucement Harry. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Eh bien, dénoncer Skeeter, et porter plainte contre le journal. Il n'a, en aucun cas, le droit de révéler votre vie privée. Ensuite, pour vos clients... C'est plus compliqué.

-Diffamation et homophobie, ce n'est pas suffisant ? interrogea Igor.

-Si, bien sûr mais... Si les personnes dont vous me parlez sont si riches et si influentes que ça... Vos clients perdus peuvent trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour expliquer leur retrait. Et après, un pot de vin aux jurés, et c'est fini. S'ils sont réellement influents dans le monde sorcier, ils pourraient même dire que... je ne sais pas, que les petits fours ne sont pas assez bons dans les vernissages, ou après les défilés de mode, ajouta t-elle pour Harry. On aura du mal à gagner le procès. Mal... Draco, se corrigea-t-elle, tu as beau être toi aussi riche et influents, tu as trois clients contre toi. Harry... C'est à ton patron de voir ça, pas à toi.

-Il menace de me virer !

-D'accord, c'est vraiment compliqué... » La sonnette retentit et Draco se leva à contrecoeur pour aller ouvrir. Sa secrétaire se tenait sur le seuil, un peu décoiffée et essouflée. « Monsieur ! Elgon, il...

-Louise, entrez... » Il s'effaça et elle pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en avisant les personnes présentes et eut un sourire gêné. « Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre... Monsieur, c'est...

-Louise, nous ne sommes pas au travail. Appelez-moi Draco.

-Bien, Mon... Draco. Elgon a décidé de revenir ! Il s'excuse d'ailleurs pour... oh, il a trouvé une excuse bidon, ce salopard, mais il est revenu ! » Elle affichait un sourire radieux. « Je sais, enfin, c'est stupide de venir vous déranger pour ça, mais...

-Pas du tout, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Les autres vont peut-être revenir aussi ! Que diriez-vous de finir la soirée avec nous ? Je crois me souvenir que vous n'habitez pas vraiment près de chez moi.

-C'est à dire que mon fiancé m'attend en bas...

-Eh bien, dites-lui de monter ! » Elle sourit à son patron et revint quelques minutes plus tard. « Bien, vous êtes... ?

-William.

-Enchanté, William ! » s'exclama joyeusement Harry du canapé où il se vautrait. Draco écarquilla les yeux. « Potter, tu as intérêt à enlever tes foutues chaussures de mon canapé en cuir avant que je te fasse ta fête. » lâcha t-il, glacial. Harry s'empressa de reposer ses pieds sur le sol avec une grimace. « Il est mignon, mais un tout petit peu con » souffla t-il à Hermione, qui pouffa de rire. Son gloussement se transforma en quinte de toux lorsqu'elle avisa le regard noir que le blond posait sur eux. « Louise, William, je vous présente Harry, mon compagnon – oui, Louise, nous sommes bel et bien ensemble, ce n'est pas juste une rumeur – Igor, mon cher et tendre associé...

-N'essaye pas de me piquer mon petit ami ! s'écria Vincent depuis le balcon.

-...Vincent, son petit ami, Hermione, une amie venue spécialement des Etats-Unis, et son ami Tom. Les amis, voici ma très charmante secrétaire et son fiancé, William.

-Je peux vous appeler Bob ? » demanda Vincent en revenant dans le salon, Tom sur ses talons. William haussa un sourcil, surpris par la question. « Pourquoi Bob ? demanda t-il.

-Je ne connais aucun Bob, mais je connais deux William. Comment allez-vous, Bob ? » William lança un regard à sa fiancée, semblant lui demander comment elle pouvait travailler avec de tels cinglés. Mais Vincent se vautrait déjà sur son petit ami, totalement indifférent au regard terrifiant de Draco. « Hé ! s'écria Harry. Lui, il met ses pieds sur la table et moi je ne peux pas mettre mes pieds sur le canapé, je trouve ça profondément injuste et... » Draco le fit taire en l'embrassant langoureusement ; Hermione manqua de s'étouffer mais recracha – très gracieusement – la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait de reprendre. Draco soupira et se plaignit des frais de nettoyage du tapis. « Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser votre ba...

-Oh ! » s'écria Hermione en pointant l'index vers le mur derrière Tom, empêchant Louise de finir. Tous les autres firent de grands gestes pour lui signifier que le jeune homme n'était pas au courant qu'ils étaient sorciers et elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Tom se retourna. « Hermione chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous voulez du café ? » s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

Ils n'étaient pas mécontents quand tout le monde quitta l'appartement et qu'Hermione et Tom furent coucher. « Ca devient vraiment bizarre, murmura Harry.

-Comment ça ? demanda Draco.

-Eh bien, maintenant, nous sommes officiellement ensemble. Merde, j'étais prêt à te casser la gueule tellement j'étais horrifié de voir ça dans le journal. Mais maintenant, en fait, je m'en fous. Et même...

-Oui ?

-Non, rien. »

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement et ils levèrent la tête. Hermione apparut, refermant soigneusement sa robe de chambre sur sa nuisette. « Vous me devez des explications » dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard, et soupirèrent de concert. « J'ai fait une bourde avec Igor, expliqua Draco. Et pour avoir la fusion de nos deux galeries, je lui ai dit que j'étais gay, et que mon petit ami était Harry Potter. Harry a gentiment accepter de m'aider à me sortir de tout ça, mais dans son bureau, quand je suis allé lui demander, il y a une... comment dire ça ?

-On s'est provoqué l'un l'autre. Mon assistante est entrée au moment où l'on expérimentait le baiser torride, poursuivit Harry. Pour jouer le couple amoureux, tu comprends ? ajouta t-il précipitamment devant le regard sceptique de son amie. J'étais fou de rage quand j'ai trouvé l'article. Mais quand Skeeter est venue, cette sale garce...

-Il m'a roulé le patin du siècle, acheva Draco avec un léger sourire. Officialisant la rumeur. Vincent et Igor ne savent pas que c'est une supercherie.

-Je suis dégoûté de leur mentir, murmura Harry. Je les considère comme des amis, maintenant.

-Vous faites très couple, dit doucement Hermione. Vous donnez l'impression de réellement vous aimer. Et vous semblez tellement naturels. Les regards, les câlins, les baisers... Comme si vous en aviez vraiment envie. » Elle eut un sourire en coin et plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux verts de son meilleur ami. Elle sembla soudain terriblement sérieuse. « J'ai bien peur que le jeu auquel vous jouez actuellement vous révèle certaines surprises, et de taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Draco, intrigué.

-Vous le découvrirez par vous-même ! Mais je vais aller dormir, maintenant. Tom se réveille vite quand je ne suis pas près de lui, et le voyage m'a fatigué. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Hermione. » La jeune femme les quitta et ils restèrent seuls dans le salon.

Draco regarda furtivement Harry. C'était étrange. Ils étaient seuls, il n'y avait aucun besoin de faire semblant d'être son petit ami. Alors pourquoi avait-il autant envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Vraiment, y'a pas à dire, les femmes sont les meilleures ! :D 


	5. Chapitre IV

Disclaimer : oui, bon, on sait hein...

Note : Bon, autant y aller direct, j'aime pas ce chapitre. Surtout la fin. Me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout, c'est trop direct, trop rapide, mais le problème, c'est que je me suis rendue compte qu'au train où je vais, j'aurais pas fini avant six mois si j'enclenche pas... Alors que cette fic est censée être courte !A vrai dire, j'avai prévu de l'écrire durant les vacances et de l'avoir fini aprèscelles-ci, à savoir, le 6, ça devait être bouclé. Là, il y a de fortes chances pour que ça se finisse plus tard et ô misère, j'ai toujours pas écrit les nouveaux chapitres pour mes autres fics... Enfin bon. M'excuse d'avance pour la fin complètement nulle, mais j'espère faire mieux pour le chapitre suivant ! ( wow, quelqu'un d'autre que moi va-t-il se retrouver dans ce bordel ??? )

* * *

RAR : 

**Lexy-Kun :** valà la suite, j'aurais mis plus de temps à l'écrire, y'a une tite baisse de régime en ce moment ( oooh faut que j'arrête de sortir tout le temps ) Forcément, y'a le passage du premier dodotage ensemble... J'espère que cela te plaira, mais ça reste relativement soft... Le lever est bien plus intéressant, à mon humble avis... Zoubi !

**Onarluca :** merci :) la suite, enfin ! Ce chapitre ne me plait pas trop, mais bon, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même !

**Khyra :** merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète, je continue, encore et toujours, que ça plaise ou non !:p Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**Zed Oras :** mais euuuuh vi la v'là la suite ! Rah, Hermione ! :p je l'adore, un de mes persos préférés ( pas comme Remus mais bon )

Roh, j'aurais même po le droit d'enlever les cheveux blancs ? suis déçue :p

**Jules M :** oh t'as quand même écrit une review !!! Merci c'est trop gentil ! ( je vais me la péter maintenant, encore plus qu'avant ! ) Valà le nouveau chapitre, la fin est... enfin, elle est... bah elle est pas comme le reste ( ouuuh je l'aime pas mais fallait bien le faire un jour ou l'autre ) Zoubi !

**Nyonoshii :** YES GIRLS POWAAA ! Mais euuuh non, les bishonens, on les met en cage voyons ! Merci pour la review :) Pis Vincent, faut pas croire, il est complètement taré en fait !

( baaaaah j'ai pas fait gaffe viens de fumer le filtre de ma clope... yeuuurk... vote de l'eau, de l'eau ! )

**Latoondudesert :** merci ! suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Pour le lemon, bah, je sais pas encore... Je n'en ai encore jamais fait, et je suis pas sûre de réussir à en faire un correct... Peut-être que si je trouve quelqu'un pour me corriger, j'en ferais un, mais c'est pas sûr du tout...

**Crazysnape :** merci ! Suis contente que ce passage t'ai plut, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire ! Voilà la suite !

**Zaz :** beuh c'est vrai, j'ai pas le droit d'être aussi méchante... C'est pas parce qu'on a été mangemort et qu'on a torturé et tuer des gens qu'on doit, en prime, subir ça ! Bon, bah on va la noyer, hein ! Et vi, j'ai bien suivi ton idée, petit Ryry est devenu mannequin ( et j'ai toujours cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête, faut vraiment que j'arrive à caser le truc, peut-être au prochain chapitre ) Sinon, ça ne va bien qu'en apparence... ce chapitre, encore une fois, est un tit peu plus sérieux, du moins vers la fin... Tu verras par toi-même ! Mais il y aura effectivement bientôt une dispute, mais chut ! Pis la première nuit... niark niark niark

**Lemonice : **effectivement, c'est bien ce passage-là, ainsi qu'un peu avant, en gros, le passage où ils se retrouvent tous ensemble et où c'est le bordel... Valà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Jessy :** Ah bah ça, forcément, à force de faire des bêtises, ça fini par leur retomber dessus ! Mais c'est pour ça que c'est marrant... niark niark niark ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**Slydawn :** Ouf, suis rassurée ! :p Evidemment que les femmes sont les meilleures, on sert à quoi sinon ? :D Voilà la suite !

**Reichan-it :** eh beh, si je m'attendais à ce qu'on me dise ça ! Suis toute émue :) C'est bien connu que les mecs sont stupides ( dsl les mecs, mais bon, hein ) Je veux bien te croire quand tu dis que tu n'es pas dangereuse ( enfin, je peux toujours faire semblant ) et valà cadeau pour la nouvelle année en avance, et peut-être un autre pour l'Epiphanie si j'ai le temps ! Zoubi !

**Minimay :** Merci :) suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Je crois que j'ai perdu un bout de ta review, donc si tu as une question, bah j'espère que ce chapitre y répondra, sinon, reposes-la ! Biz.

**Alinemcb54 :** de retour, pour nous jouer un mauvais toujours ? :p Contente que tu apprécie toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira ( je m'inquiètes vraiment pour ce chapitre ) et donc voilà la suite !

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment dans le salon, en silence. Pas un silence lourd, pesant, étouffant ; au contraire, c'était un silence calme et apaisant, confortable. Le genre de silence que deux personnes qui se connaissent et s'apprécient peuvent partager. Un silence comme un bonbon, qui se savoure lentement. 

Mais Harry finit par briser ce silence. « Drake... étant donné qu'Hermione et Tom dorment dans la chambre d'amis...

-Tu te demande où tu vas dormir ? Eh bien, j'ai un lit deux places. Si cela te dérange, je dormirais sur le sol.

-Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avait jamais dormi avec un homme... » Draco lui lança un regard interrogatif, et le brun crut voir s'allumer une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux gris. Bah, ça devait être la lampe du salon se réfléchissant dans ses yeux, rien de plus. « Avec Ron, expliqua-t-il tout de même. On est partis en vacances, après Voldemort... C'était sympa, on était tous dans des tentes, au bord d'une plage.

-Tous ?

-Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus... Même Rogue est venu avec nous. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand on a sortis les tentes ! Et encore pire quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il allait devoir dormir avec Remus !

-Ils ne se sont jamais supporté... sourit Draco.

-Ouais, enfin, maintenant ils sont ensemble, quand même. » Draco se figea. « Pardon ?

-Ouais. On avait tout prévu... Les faire dormir ensemble – bien sûr, Ginny et Hermione devaient forcément partager la même tente, et Ron et moi devions aussi être ensemble, même si à l'époque, je sortais avec Ginny et Ron avec Hermione... Et bien sûr, il n'y avait que trois tentes. On passait notre temps à partir sans rien dire, pour les obliger à rester ensemble. On les a surpris en flagrant délit de bisous le dernier jour, sur la plage. Ils étaient mignons, tous les deux... Et après, Remus et revenu enseigner à Poudlard. Y'a pas grand monde au courant. Dumbledore était mort de rire quand on lui a dit. » Draco avait un peu de mal à imaginer le vieux et puissant sorcier mort de rire. Harry souriait doucement en se remémorant ces souvenirs. « On s'entend vachement mieux avec Rogue, depuis la fin de la guerre. Un véritable salaud, mais il est génial, quand on le connaît bien. Le plus fort : Sev' est l'assistant de Remus pendant les cours de Défenses, et Remus est l'assistant de Sev' pendant les cours de Potions. Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour que les emplois du temps collent à la perfection. Ils ont l'air heureux, ensemble. Mais ils ont mis pas mal de temps à se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment. D'après Albus, ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis l'époque où ils étaient encore à l'Ecole. Tu imagines ? Il leur aura fallu plus de vingt ans pour s'en apercevoir... Et ils n'ont presque pas eu de relations amoureuses sérieuses durant tout ce temps. Ils enchaînaient les conquêtes sans importance, rien que des aventures, parce qu'inconsciemment, ils savaient qu'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis trop fleur bleue, hein ? » Draco sourit légèrement. « Un peu, concéda-t-il. Mais c'est mignon. » _Oh Merlin, je n'ai pas dit ça quand même ???_ Harry eut un simple sourire. « Et si on allait dormir ? » proposa Harry. Draco acquiesça et ils se levèrent.

Ils se déshabillèrent en silence. Plus le silence confortable qu'il y avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Là, ils étaient vraiment gênés. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, en boxer. Draco pouffa soudain de rire. « On est cons, quand même, limite à jouer les pucelles effarouchées ! » Harry le rejoignit dans son rire. « Ouais, ça se trouve, quand on était bourrés, on a dormi ensemble ! » ajouta t-il, et ils se remirent à rire, avant de cesser brusquement. Ils échangèrent un regard. « Tu te souviens d'être allé te coucher ? demanda Draco.

-Euh... non... le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est après le voisin, quand on s'est... euh... embrassés... et toi, tu t'en souviens ?

-Ben... non plus... » Ils se regardèrent, pétrifiés. Ok. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment ils avaient fini la nuit. Bon. Ce n'était pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ? « Dis... tu t'es réveillé où ? demanda Draco.

-Bah sur le sol... à côté de ton lit. » Bon. Ca ne voulait rien dire.

Draco se glissa entre les draps et Harry l'imita. Bizarrement gênant d'être dans le même lit. Et Harry lui donna un coup de coude. Draco lui colla une tape à l'arrête du crâne. Harry lui donna un magistral coup d'oreiller en pleine tête.

Au bout de cinq minutes de coups d'oreillers, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés mais hilares. Le lit était un véritable champ de bataille mais au moins, les dits oreillers n'avaient pas éclatés. Ils auraient eu l'air malin, sans oreillers, avec des plumes partout.

Puis ils se rendirent compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. C'est à dire Draco à califourchon sur les hanches du brun, les bras tendus, ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry. Ils cessèrent lentement de rire. Draco remit doucement une mèche de cheveux brun barrant le visage du Survivant. Incapable de détacher ses yeux de celui de l'autre.

Ils avaient le souffle court, mais ce n'était plus vraiment à cause de la bataille d'oreillers. Harry se releva légèrement, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras... « Drake... souffla-t-il, l'air un peu perdu.

-Harry... » Draco se pencha doucement. « Dites, je veux pas vous déranger ou quoi que ce soit, mais on aimerait bien dor... oh, je suis désolée ! » Et Hermione referma vivement la porte. Harry se laissa retomber. « Et à chaque fois... » marmonna-t-il. Draco haussa un sourcil. « Dis donc, Potter, on dirait que tu avais... envie de cet 'accident'.

-La ferme, Malfoy. » Draco sourit et se pencha, frôlant ses lèvres, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il se releva, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment gay » murmura-t-il, sans la moindre trace de moquerie ou de dégoût. Harry eut un sourire amusé. « Moi, je ne doute plus que tu l'es ! » rétorqua t-il, et d'un coup de rein, il renversa le blond sous lui, emprisonnant vivement ses mains dans les siennes. « Espèce de... » Harry pouffa de rire devant le regard noir du jeune homme en dessous de lui. Puis il se laissa retomber sur le côté, cachant son fou rire derrière ses mains. « Tu verrais ta tête ! Oh, t'es trop drôle !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle » répliqua sèchement le blond. Mais Harry continuait à rire, la tête à présent cachée sous l'oreiller. « Mais quel crétin » soupira Draco. Il rabattit la couverture sur eux et lui tourna le dos, boudeur. « Oh, tu boudes Drake ? demanda Harry, amusé.

-La ferme.

-Roh, le petit Dragon boude...

-Potter, la ferme.

-Mais c'est qu'il est susceptible !

-Vraiment, ferme-la avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Oh, et tu vas faire quoi, Dragon ? Me lancer un jet de flammes ?

-Fais gaffe, ça pourrait bien t'arriver ! » Harry pouffa de rire à nouveau. « Ferme-la et dors » soupira le blond.

Draco se réveilla lentement, savourant les dernières limbes de sommeil s'accrochant à son esprit embrumé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir aussi bien. Avoir cette impression de calme, de sérénité. Il baissa lentement les yeux. Harry dormait paisiblement, la tête sur son ventre. Il ressemblait à un enfant ainsi, serrant sa peluche contre lui pour éloigner les cauchemars. Doucement, il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns, toujours aussi ébouriffé, observant le torse doré se soulever lentement sous la respiration de l'endormi. « Me demande bien ce que je fois dans un pieu avec toi, soupira t-il. Le pire, c'est que ça ne me dérange même pas... ça serait pas dur de vivre comme ça, vraiment... » Il se tut. Harry dormait toujours. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. « La belle au bois dormant quémande-t-elle son prince charmant... » murmura-t-il. « Qui d'un chaste baiser la réveillera... » répondit lentement Harry d'une voix ensommeillée. Draco esquissa un sourire. « Tu veux un bisou, princesse ?

-La princesse, de toi et moi, c'est plutôt toi, Barbie... Mais je dis jamais non aux bisoux...

-Harry...

-Hum ?

-C'est qui Barbie ? »

Hermione était dans la cuisine, préparant tranquillement du café, tandis que Tom grignotait une biscotte, les yeux dans le vague. « Ton copain est très chou quand il est encore endormi » lança Harry en arrivant. Hermione haussa un sourcil. Son ami avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. A vrai dire, la dernière fois où il l'avait vu dans cet état, il sortait de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny, à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble. Vacances qu'ils avaient passés à quatre, Harry, Ginny, Ron et elle-même. Vacances très agitées. « Il y a eu du sport, cette nuit ? » répliqua-t-elle narquoisement, savourant le fait de voir son ami rougir instantanément. « Mais non !

-On vous entendait crier, marmonna Tom. Vous êtes infatigables, ajouta-t-il.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry, cramoisi.

-Les 'oh, Dracooooo' à trois heures du mat', on les a rêvés peut-être ? Me souvenait pas que tu gémissais comme ça, d'ailleurs » ricana Hermione. Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Dites-moi que j'ai pas fait ça, souffla-t-il.

-Bah, le blondinet était pas en reste, non plus » répondit paisiblement Tom. Hermione ricana et s'approcha lentement de Harry. « Rêves érotiques ? lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. On dirait que vous partagez les mêmes... » Draco entra à ce moment-là. Le grand Draco Malfoy. Complètement décoiffé. Hermione éclata de rire. « Eh bah ! Si on m'avait dit que je te verrais un jour débraillé, je n'y aurais pas cru !

-Tais-toi...

-Café ? »

Draco tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il n'avait aucune obligation avant quinze heures. Et il s'ennuyait.

Tout devenait très confus. Le comportement de Harry, ainsi que le sien – il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même, le comble ! Et puis, Hermione et Tom avaient pris leurs aises dans son appartement ( « Hé, t'es gentil, on est venus en Angleterre pour régler vos problèmes, alors maintenant, tu nous laisses squatter chez toi, Tom veut visiter Londres ! » ) et la jeune femme ne cessait de faire de petites remarques, commentaires et autres insinuations. Tom, quant à lui, était un peu plus calme, mais ne se privait pas de leur faire de larges sourires plein de sous-entendus. _J'aime pas les sous-entendus._

Des journalistes assiégeaient son appartement, par conséquent, Harry s'était lui aussi installé chez lui pour « parfaite leur couverture ». Ils étaient malins, maintenant. Ce qui ne devait être qu'on moyen d'obtenir une simple fusion s'était transformé en événement dans la communauté magique. Draco et Harry avaient même reçu un hibou de Dumbledore :

_Ravi de vous voir enfin en couple, je me doutais bien que cela finirais par se produire ! Que voulez-vous, j'ai beau être vieux et gâteux, je vois toujours les choses avant les autres. Je tiens à vous apprendre que l'annonce de votre amour a fait cesser la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard. _

_Severus tient à vous féliciter. Il ajoute, à l'intention de Mr. Malfoy, que son fouet est toujours disponible, dans le cas où celui-ci aurait à mater un Lion stupide. Sybille vous annonce une mort prochaine, mais Minerva lui a dit de se taire, aussi n'a-t-elle pas pu achever sa prédiction._

_Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour cet amour naissant, en espérant vous voir prochainement dans nos murs pour vous féliciter en personne._

Complètement taré, le directeur. Mais Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que l'idée du fouet était _très_ intéressante. Ce à quoi avait répondu Harry, en avisant son sourire pervers, qu'il lui péterait le nez s'il s'approchait de lui avec un fouet.

Draco avait besoin de parler. Besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui l'écouterait en silence, avant de peut-être essayer de l'aider. En bref, un ami. Le problème étant que Draco n'avait pas d'amis. _Mais si, j'en ai ! A Azkaban ! Salut, Goyle, alors, je peux te parler de mes histoires ? Au fait, les Détraqueurs sont sympas avec toi ?_ Ouais, bien sûr. Bon. Il devait bien avoir des amis quelque part. Au moins un. Sans grande conviction, il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit son carnet d'adresses. _Non. Non plus. Non. Toujours pas. Oh bah tiens ! Bien sûr, je vais appeler Lloyd, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de m'aider, après que je me sois tapé sa femme ! Bon. Celui-là, non... Pourquoi n'ai-je que des clients dans mon carnet d'adresses personnel ?_

Puis, il eut un éclair de génie. Bien sûr.

« Vous comprenez, Louise, à la base, ce n'était que pour une soirée ou deux, faire semblant d'être gay et d'être le petit ami de Potter, j'avais besoin de cette fusion ! Mais là, c'est le bordel, Harry squatte chez moi, Granger et son copain squatte chez moi, on va intenter un procès pour homophobie, en gros, nous sommes devenus un vrai couple, pour tout le monde, alors qu'en fait, nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Et puis, il y a pire, Louise, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer... Ca devient naturel ! Complètement naturel de rouler des pelles à mon ancien ennemi – vous comprenez, après la guerre, nous ne sommes plus de vrais ennemis, on était du même côté quand même ! – et de le câliner et tout ça... Louise... Je suis dans la merde... Vous en pensez quoi ? » La jeune femme regarda son patron. Etendu de tout son long dans le canapé, et elle assise dans un fauteuil. Elle avait l'impression d'être son psychiatre. Elle eut une folie envie de lui sortir quelque chose du genre « Vous comprenez, vous faites le complexe d'Œdipe, mais dans ce cas, vous avez pris Potter comme votre mère, et ses conquêtes comme vos pères. Sigmund Freud a dit... » Mais elle se retint. Si en plus, elle se moquait de lui, il allait piquer une crise magistrale. « Monsieur, je peux parler sans risque ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Mais oui ! Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour que vous fassiez la plante verte ! » aboya-t-il. Ok. En plus, il était de bonne humeur. « Monsieur, je crois que vous êtes... vraiment gay. Ou alors bi. Mais vous êtes indéniablement attiré par Monsieur Potter.

-Ca, je m'étais déjà rendu compte que j'étais bi. » constata-t-il. Louise acquiesça. « Monsieur...

-Oui ? Et appelez-moi Draco...

-Bien, Draco. Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour Harry ? Réellement ? » Draco fixa le plafond, silencieux. Puis il se tourna lentement vers sa secrétaire. « C'est bien ça, le problème, murmura-t-il. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Je... Là, en ce moment, il me manque, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Je sais que je me plains qu'il squatte chez moi, mais... même si je fais la gueule, je suis content qu'on dorme toutes les nuits ensemble. De me réveiller avec lui à côté de moi. Mais je sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est le bordel dans ma tête, Louise. » Il semblait au bord des larmes. Sans un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras. « Draco, ne vous laissez pas aller. Ca va s'arranger.

-Même vous, vous n'y croyez pas, murmura-t-il. Potter est hétéro, et il n'attend que le moment propice pour annoncer la rupture officielle. Et dès ce moment, il pourra retourner en compagnie de charmantes jeunes femmes. Louise... j'ai pas envie qu'il y ait de rupture, officielle ou non. Je crois que je veux rester avec lui, et je sais que c'est impossible. C'est con, non ? » Elle baissa les yeux.

* * *

Et voilà, suis désolée, on va mettre ça sur le fait que j'ai pas désaoûlé ( ouais, ok, j'aurais du mal à être saoule avec une bière, mais faites semblant, allez... ) 


	6. Chapitre V

Disclaimer : mais rooooh, tout le monde le sait...

Note : Hum... un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, j'étais plus grandement inspirée, y'avait trop de trucs à penser... Donc là, me suis éclatée dessus pour me changer les idées...

Sinon, bah y'a eu un bug sur , c'est à dire que je recevais aucun mail pour me prévenir des reviews, et je me suis dit « Wow, il est si nul que ça ce chapitre ? » Ha ha. J'les ai vu quand même ! Encore une victoire de canard !

Vais ptet arrêter de vous embêter, là, hein ?

* * *

RAR :

**Sefadora Firewood :** marki :p bah c'est quand même possessif un dragon !... Valà la suite !

**Onarluca :** C'est vrai que c'est rassurant :p merci ! Bonne année en retard !

**Slydawn :** roooh, pauvre pitit Draco ! Bah, Le Potter n'a jamais été célèbre pour sa vivacité, hein... Mais faut pas être triste, il va s'en sortir ! ( beh vi, va y avoir une fin heureuse quand même ! )

**Ddy :** mais vi, il est nul ce film ( désolée pour ceux qui aiment, hein, mais bon ! ) Merci pour tous tes compliments, pour l'idée il faudra remercier Umbre ! Suis-je sadique, moi ? Mais non ! Pis Dray jaloux et possessif, c'est quand même dans beaucoup de fics, marrant, c'est quand même toujours lui le dominant... Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est un Malfoy, un vrai de vrai ! Bien sûr qu'il est jaloux et possessif, mais là, c'est un peu dur de le montrer... Peut-être que tu arriveras quand même à lire le 5... je l'aime pas, mais il est quand même assez important... Quant au lemon... bah comme je l'ai dis dans les précédentes RAR, je n'en ai jamais fait, et je ne suis pas certaine de savoir en écrire un correctement ( en gros, j'ai pas envie de pourrir plus que ça la fic avec un truc tout nul et tout mal fait ), donc bah je tenterais peut-être d'en écrire un quand même, si je trouve quelqu'un pour me corriger, et après, si ça entrera dans la fic, c'est autre chose...

Enfin voilà, bonne année en retard, valà le chapitre, et zoubi !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** wahou quel honneur ! :D Suis contente que ça te plaise :) voilà la suite ! Bizzz !

**Zed Oras :** Il faut toujours désaouler, sinon, ouhla ! Suis terrible quand suis saoule ( désolée les amis pour toutes les fois où je hurle, mais bon, hein, vous êtes pires que moi de toutes façons ! ) Suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait quand même plut ! Et la scène du divan, j'en rêvais :D

**Alfa :** viii, fais semblant ! lol ! Suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plut ! Voilà la suite ! Biz !

**Kaorulabelle :** voilà la suite ! T'inquiète pas pour l'alcool, là, c'est juste parce que c'est les vacances, on se lâche un maximum avant la reprise des cours ! Biz

**Crazysnape :** si t'as envie d'écrire une fic à propos de Rogue au camping, ne te gêne pas, ça me ferait hurler de rire, ça, j'en doute pas ! Les émotions et réactions de Harry... hum... ça arrive...

**Lemonice :** Merci :) Comment a fini la nuit où ils étaient bourrés... ils s'en souviennent plus... niark niark niark... mais des fois, t'as des flashs comme ça, tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait, et... mouhahahaha !

**Zaz :** mais c'est très chouette bloody-zaz, ça fait sanguinaire et tout... :D Maieee oui, ça devait être court, quoi qu'il arrive, j'arrive toujours à faire des trucs courts, mais là, ben ça prend de bien trop grandes proportions mais tant pis, je lâcherais pas le morceau avant de l'avoir achevé ! Les rêves, ben... perso, je m'en rappelle quasiment jamais, mais hé, ils dorment TOUTES LES NUITS ensemble ! T'as jamais eu brusquement soif à 3h00 du mat' ? niark niark niark ! Le point de vue d'Harry arrive très bientôt, et ça commence même dans ce chapitre, même si c'est pas tout à fait conscient ! Et vi, promis, je dis pas que tu es une sadique, en fait...

**Khyra :** j'ai toujours du mal à ne faire que dans l'humoristique... vu que je considère les histoires d'amour comme étant sérieuses, dans le fond, je peux pas faire sans scènes sérieuses... Et z'adoooore les trucs à l'eau de rose !!! :D ( sont censé tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre quand même ! maieee ) Enfin voilà la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, il reste très guimauve, mais ça devrait repartir pour le prochain !

**Synospis :** merci :) voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant et que je te reverrais au prochain chapitre !

**Feemusty :** eh bien merci :D suis contente que tu aimes ! Harry est plus long à la détente, mais ça ne sera quand même pas dans 20 chapitres ! J'ai jamais fait une fic aussi longue et je me sens pas capable de faire durer pendant autant de temps !

Voilà la suite, bonne année en retard et biz !

C'est très stressant, mon portable a plus de batterie et il fait le même bruit que quand je reçois un message...

**Mirabella :** merci :D ( oula, vais encore plus me la péter maintenant, je sens déjà ma tête qui enfle :p ) Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours !

**Alinemcb54 :** :p Harry, gay ? meuuuh non, c'est un homme, un vrai, un tatoué, il est viril, il est poilu, il est... nan, je déconne ( mais vi, Zachs, tu es viril, t'inquiète pas ! ) Pis bon, le but de la fic, c'est qu'il finisse avec Dray, mais on sait jamais, tout peut arriver... ( en fait, il va le quitter pour se marier avec un Scroutt à Pétard géant qui mourra deux ans plus tard ; Harry, fou de douleur, retournera à Poudlard pour se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ! C'est ti pas une belle fin, ça ? :p )

Bonne année !

**Nyonishii :** hé, ne te pends pas !!! Ah, Hermione... ( yeees les femmes au pouvoir ! ) S'embrasser ? Beuh, y'a eu un tout pitit baiser ( de rien du tout ) quand même ! niark niark niark ! Le procès, bah... il arrive, tranquillement, mais suis pas sûre de l'écrire, vais peut-être juste mettre la conclusion ( honnêtement, je n'ai assisté qu'à un seul procès dans ma vie, c'était un appel pour non-assistance à personne en danger, un pauvre homme mort plus ou moins assassiné par ses deux copains bourrés, c'était pas joyeux... ) Et puis évidemment qu'ils ressentent quelque chose, même si Harry va épouser son Scroutt à Pétard... Voilà la suite, certes, bonne année ( en retard pour moi ), et beaucoup de sous dans le porte-monnaie ! et pitié, pas l'italien, pas ça, mon prof me torture déjà trois heures par semaine...

Voilà ! Toujours un très très gros merci pour toutes vos reviews, wahou, j'ai battu mon record grâce à vous ! Ce chapitre, bah, il est quand même assez guimauve et bizarre, mais bon, au moins, les sentiments progressent... A savoir, pour le repère temps, le premier dîner avec VanMark date de plus d'un mois déjà...

* * *

Tom était sous la douche, Harry et Hermione se regardaient en chien de faïence dans le salon, attendant que l'un des deux parle.

Ce fut Harry qui craqua le premier. « Allez, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, l'autre nuit ?

-A part les gémissements et tout ça ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton détaché, regardant tranquillement ses ongles. Elle soupira et croisa le regard de son ami. « Harry... dans quoi vous vous êtes mis, tous les deux ?

-J'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup trop loin, murmura Harry. J'ai envie de violer ce connard arrogant.

-Connard arrogant ? répéta Hermione, haussant un sourcil.

-Connard arrogant, assura Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est canon !

-C'est marrant, tu n'as pas eu d'aventure avec un homme depuis ta sixième année... » Harry eut un léger sourire. « Dubois était un gars très intéressant. Et, Hermione, tu es partie aux Etats-Unis l'année dernière.

-Oh, d'autres ? Tu me raconte ?

-Toi, tu commence par me raconter ce que tu as entendu la nuit.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, en fait. Mais je crois que toi aussi, tu l'aimes bien. Et pas seulement pour son physique d'Apollon. Regarde... Ca fait une semaine que nous sommes ici. Et puis, Harry, ce n'était pas seulement cette nuit-là, mais toutes les nuits ! D'ailleurs, l'idée du fouet vous a inspiré, au passage. Toi, avant-hier, tu criais 'Lâche le fouet Drake ou je refuse de faire l'amour ce soir' pendant que lui disait que c'était très excitant de te voir attacher aux montants du lit.

-Oh Merlin. Vraiment ?

-Ouais.

-Il me faut une potion de sommeil sans rêves ! Ou... Hermione, je me souviens même pas de rêver ça.

-Prend un Révélateur de Rêves, dans ce cas-là. Et tu me raconteras les détails.

-Hermione !

-Quoi ? »

------

Harry soupira et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. « T'es sûr ? demanda t-il.

-Mais oui ! Cet ensemble te va comme un gant » répliqua Draco, agacé. Il se déshabilla lui-même ; il venait juste de revenir du travail pour trouver un Harry anxieux dans la chambre. Ce soir, ils allaient au théâtre. Un couple désormais aussi connu que le leur se devait de faire des apparitions.

Harry essayait – sans le moindre succès, d'ailleurs – de se coiffer tandis que Draco boutonnait sa chemise blanche. Harry se tourna vers lui et jeta un coup d'œil à la marque du costume que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à mettre. Il était mignon en chemise et boxer, vérifiant que le pantalon n'avait pas de faux plis. « J'ai travaillé pour cette boite, le mois dernier, fit remarquer Harry.

-Ah oui ? » Harry alla à l'armoire – ses vêtements et ses affaires y avaient rapidement trouvés leur place – et en tira une pochette. Il sortit un catalogue de celle-ci, feuilleta quelques instants avant de le tendre à Draco.

Un Draco qui crut qu'il allait violer le jeune homme en regardant les photos. Un Harry souriant, quelque peu aguicheur, posant dans un costume semblable au sien, mais d'une teinte différente. Avec une chemise moulante – _oh Merlin, il est si musclé que ça ? Faut que je vérifie ce soir !_ – un pantalon moulant merveilleusement bien ses fesses, sa veste négligemment jetée sur l'épaule. « Ca, euh, ça te va bien, hein, ce costume ! » Harry enleva sa veste, ayant trop chaud. Draco le regarda un instant, retenant son souffle. « Je vais prendre une douche ! » couina-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Hermione regarda avec intérêt le blond sortir comme une furie de sa chambre pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Harry passa la tête par la porte quelques secondes plus tard. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'indigna Hermione.

-Mais rien ! Je lui ai juste montrer le catalogue, tu sais, le bleu... »

------

Draco se laissa glisser contre la porte de la salle de bain, respirant calmement – ou du moins, essayant. Bon. Voir un Harry aguicheur avec une chemise moulante à moitié transparente dans un catalogue lui faisait de l'effet. Voir un Harry tranquille avec une chemise moulante à moitié transparente en _vrai_ lui faisait encore plus d'effet. Il tendit l'oreille, écoutant la conversation entre Harry et Hermione. « ... le catalogue, tu sais, le bleu...

-La page des sous-vêtements ??? » _Oh Merlin ! Y'a des photos de lui en sous-vêtements ! Calme, Draco, calme... tu le vois tous les soirs et tous les matins en sous-vêtements... Il est aguicheur aussi sur ces photos-là ?_

------

Harry se retrouva éjecté de la chambre et regarda Hermione, effarée, tandis que Tom posait tranquillement le magazine qu'il lisait. « Ce mec a une érection » fit-il simplement. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris.

------

Harry poussa un énième soupir, et Draco lui envoya un énième regard noir. « Pas ma faute si c'est chiant comme la mort... » maronna t-il. Hermione, à côté de lui, pouffa de rire ; Tom s'était endormi depuis le début de la pièce. Seuls Draco et la jeune femme suivaient réellement la pièce, avec un peu de mal tout de même. L'histoire était plutôt tordue, et les acteurs n'étaient pas géniaux. Et dire que c'était la première...

Harry tourna le regard vers sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme était magnifique. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtue une longue robe bordeaux, remontant sa poitrine par un corset très ajusté ( elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de s'en plaindre ) ; la jupe longue ne laissait apparaître que le bout de ses escarpins noirs, et les broderies noires agrémentant la robe étaient du meilleur effet. Tom était resté plus ou moins cinq minutes à la regarder, bouche bée. Harry, quant à lui, était plus que fier de voir son amie aussi resplendissante, et les regards que les hommes lui avaient lancés lorsqu'elle était apparue, s'ils avaient fait bouillir de jalousie Tom, lui avait fait monté une poussée d'orgueil à l'idée qu'Hermione était _sa_ petite sœur.

Quant à Draco... Rien à redire, il était à craquer dans son costume bleu nuit, contrastant avec ses yeux acier. Il avait une classe et un charme indéniable, et Harry avait senti sur lui beaucoup de regards jaloux, aussi bien féminins que masculins. Il n'avait cependant pas remarqué que Draco en avait lui aussi reçus pas mal.

------

Le retour à l'appartement fut une bénédiction pour Harry et Tom, qui ne cessèrent de se plaindre durant tout le trajet de ô combien la pièce avait été ennuyeuse. Draco et Hermione s'efforçaient d'être plus constructifs, mais eux-mêmes devaient admettre qu'il manquait quelque chose pour en faire une pièce intéressante. Hermione coupa court à la discussion lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, en emmenant Harry dans la cuisine, laissant son petit ami avec l'ancien Serpentard.

« Harry...

-Oui ?

-Qu'allez-vous faire, avec Draco ? Vous allez continuer à mentir au monde en faisant semblant d'être ensemble ?

-Tu sais... J'y ai pas mal réfléchi, ces derniers temps... Et j'ai pris un Révélateur de Rêves...

-Oui ?

-Dans un de mes rêves, il m'a dit... il m'a dit 'je t'aime' et...

-Harry ?

-Putain, Hermione...

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, je suis fatigué, on en reparlera demain, ok ? Là... je suis pas d'humeur. Demain.

-D'accord, Harry. Mais demain, tu t'expliques. » Il acquiesça, et Hermione se mordilla la lèvre. Le jeune homme semblait complètement perdu, d'un coup. Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras. « Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, pas vrai ?

-Ouais, je sais... Je vais dormir, 'Mione. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Harry. » Elle le regarda quitter la pièce et soupira.

------

Draco haussa un sourcil en voyant le jeune homme traverser le salon d'un air abattu. Il le suivit dans la chambre. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, vaguement anxieux.

-Si, ça va, c'est juste la fatigue. Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, de toute façon ? » Draco parut assez blessé par sa remarque. « Depuis que nous faisons d'être ensemble, lâcha-t-il finalement, glacial.

-Excuse-moi, je suis pas très bien en ce moment, je suis vraiment... très fatigué. Je ne voulais pas être agressif ou quoi que ce soit.

-T'as pas l'air fatigué, Harry. T'as plutôt l'air préoccupé.

-C'est rien... Tu t'inquiète pas si tu ne me trouve pas demain, je vais passer chez moi, le courrier continue d'arriver là-bas, faut que j'aille le récupérer.

-Harry, tu comptes rester ici combien de temps ?

-J'en sais rien... Jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse se défaire de cette petite mascarade, je suppose. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que les journalistes cessent d'assaillir l'immeuble. Mais si tu veux que je parte, je...

-Non, non, c'est pas ça, pas ça du tout ! Ca ne me dérange pas du tout que tu sois ici, en plus, tu fais la cuisine, alors tu penses bien... Mais si tu restes encore quelques temps, eh bien, autant ramener toutes tes affaires ici, ça t'évitera de retourner chez toi pour aller chercher ce qui te manque.

-Ouais, on peut faire ça... » Draco esquissa un faible sourire. « Je bosse pas demain. Je t'accompagnerais. On ira plus vite à deux.

-Je... je pensais y aller avec Hermione...

-Ah. Bien !

-Euh... je vais dormir, là, je suis fatigué...

-Je comptais aller me coucher aussi.

-Ok... » Harry lui tourna le dos et enleva lentement son costume, l'esprit ailleurs. Draco, lui, se laissa tomber sur le lit, se déshabillant en même temps, mais ne perdant pas une miette du strip-tease inconscient que lui offrait le jeune homme. Lorsque Harry ne fut plus qu'en boxer, il mit soigneusement ses vêtements sur une chaise pour ne pas les froisser et se tourna vers Draco. _Oh Merlin ! Il est vraiment aussi musclé ! Comme dans le catalogue !_ « Drake, ça va ? T'es tout rouge.

-Ouais, ça va, t'inquiète pas ! » Il vira les vêtements qui lui restait et se nicha sous les couvertures ; Harry s'installa à ses côtés et ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. « Tu sais, l'autre jour... Quand on parlait de la belle au bois dormant, quand je me suis réveillé... dit lentement Harry, brisant le silence.

-Oui ? l'encouragea Draco.

-T'as dit un truc, avant... Que ça serait pas dur de t'habituer à cette vie. » Draco blêmit légèrement. Il pensait qu'Harry dormait encore lorsqu'il avait dit ça. Le brun se tourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond. « J'crois que moi aussi, je pourrais m'y habituer » murmura t-il. Un sourire effleura les lèvres du blond. « Hey, on est amis maintenant, pas vrai ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça » murmura Harry. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Draco. « Pourquoi ?

-J'ai le droit à un câlin ? » Harry pouffa de rire. « Crétin » souffla-t-il.

Mais il le prit quand même dans ses bras. Et Draco se sentit bizarrement bien dans cette étreinte purement amicale de la part du Gryffondor. Il se cala mieux contre lui, posant la tête sur son torse. « Tu sais, je... J'crois que t'avais raison, je suis pas si hétéro que ça... je suis pas gay, non plus, mais... j'crois bien que je suis bi, Harry. » C'était très difficile à dire, mais ce moment d'intimité entre eux était le meilleur pour le faire. Il savait que l'occasion n'était pas prête de se représenter avant longtemps. « Harry, je crois que... que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi » souffla t-il. Il attendit une réaction, n'importe quoi, mais il n'y eut rien. Alors il releva la tête. Harry s'était endormi. Draco eut un faible sourire. « C'est con, ça, murmura-t-il tristement. Le seul moment où je trouve le courage de te le dire, tu dors. Comme si c'était pas déjà assez difficile comme ça. » Il soupira tristement et reposa la tête sur le torse du jeune homme, remontant les couvertures sur eux. D'un claquement de doigts, il éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux.

Harry, lui, les ouvrit. Plus perdu et désemparé que jamais.

------

Draco se réveilla péniblement et émergea des couvertures. Harry dormait paisiblement contre lui, serrant son corps fin et presque nu contre le sien, le visage niché dans son cou. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui chatouillaient la nuque. Il passa distraitement une main dans les mèches rebelles du brun et embrassa son front. « Petit con, pourquoi t'es toujours aussi mignon ? » souffla-t-il.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 03 : 27. Il se leva lentement, frissonnant au contact du parquet froid sur ses pieds nus. Titubant de sommeil, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau, qu'il vida d'un trait. Il se frotta le visage et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, observant la rue vide à cette heure-ci. Un chat traversa la route et disparut dans une ruelle. Il retourna lentement dans la chambre, rêvant déjà de se glisser sous les couvertures, contre le corps chaud d'Harry. Il se figea en entendant un murmure. « Nan, pas le fouet, te plaît Dray... » Il se retint de glousser comme un crétin. Il retourna au lit et se colla contre le jeune homme qui rêvait. « oh... encore... te plaît... 'core...

-Eh bah, t'as des sacrés rêves, toi...

-Oh Merlin...

-Vas-y, continue, y'a quoi d'autre dans tes rêves, petit lion ? » Il manqua de tomber du lit quand Harry se retourna brusquement en hurlant « Oh Merlin ! Y'a Dumbledore qui nous espionne à la fenêtre, Drake ! » Draco eut une grimace dégoûtée. « Beurk... le vieux taré qui nous espionne alors qu'on fait l'amour... Oh Merlin ! T'es dégueulasse, Harry... Oh... Oh ! » Il retourna contre le jeune homme, pourtant, et le serra contre lui. « T'es glauque, des fois, quand même... » soupira-t-il, et il se rendormit aussitôt, manquant le dernier murmure du brun. « Moi aussi je t'aime... »

* * *

Ahem... y'a une crêpe au fromage qui m'appelle... 


	7. Chapitre VI

Disclaimer : oui, bon, les persos et l'univers sont à JKR, l'idée est à Umbre, valà, le reste est à moi !

Note : encore un chapitre pas super joyeux, quoi qu'il y a quelques scènes assez sympathiques, du moins pour moi.

La fin approche, finalement, je vois le bout du tunnel ! Cours vers la lumière, Llits, cours...

* * *

RAR :

**Lexa :** voilà la suite ! C'est assez rapide ? J'ai le droit à mes crêpes ? Sitoplé, les crêpes au fromage ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !

**Onarluca :** voilà la suite, je continue toujours et encore ! ( ou encore et toujours, au choix ) je pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire tout le mois de janvier, tiens... j'ai appris quelque chose !

**Ingrid :** MOI ? SADIQUE ? pff... même po vrai, d'abord... loin de moi toute idée de sadisme, de chaines, de fouet ( niark niark niark ! ) le couple évolue lentement mais sûrement, on pourra réellement parler de couple dans quelques chapitres...

**Nyonoshii :** vi, j'ai été forte, même dans ce dur et cruel moment... ( essuie une petite larme ) donc bah honnêtement, tu débute mal dans la vie, être Sicilienne, ma pauvre, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours... mais nan, je plaisante ! quoi que... Que ferait-on sans les filles, franchement ? Quand Harry va-t-il se déclarer ? Hum... c'est compliqué, comme tu vas le voir par toi-même... un petit bout du passé d'Harry dans ce chapitre...

Comme toujours, merci pour tes compliments :) suis contente de voir que ma fic est appréciée ( contente est un merveilleux euphémisme ) et moi, je reprends les cours que le 6... niark niark niark

**Draya Malefoy :** suis contente que ça te plaise ! La suite, la voilà !

**Zed Oras :** toujours bon une crêpe au fromage ! Pis ça se savoure, hein... mais la suite est quand même là ! J'allais pas l'abandonner, pauvre pitite...

**Alinemcb54 :** tu peux courir, cocotte, c'est MA crêpe ! nan mais... N'empêche, je te donne quand même la suite, mais c'est juste parce que je t'aime bien, hein... Pis Hagrid, hein, honnêtement, il est avec sa Mme Maxime, il a plus besoin de Scroutts à Pétards maintenant !

**Zaz qui fait sanguinaire et tout et tout :** mais non on s'en fiche pas de la crêpe au fromage ! Pff, entre une qui veut me la piquer et l'autre qui refuse que je la mange... C'est la malédiction de la roulette, cherche pas, mais là, ça remarche, c'est magique, pas vrai ? :p 'Fin bon, Ryry, bah il a pris des Révélateurs de rêves, donc il s'en souvient ! Et Hermione, elle sert à quoi ? bah, elle a le même rôle que les autres personnages qui ne sont pas Ryry ou Dray : elle fait la plante verte et, accessoirement, elle parle. Très chouette une plante verte parlante, non ?

Quant au magazine... Draco n'a jamais vraiment osé mater Harry, donc forcément, là, il peut regarder autant qu'il veut... Ca me trottait dans la tête, un Dray bavant sur une photo de Harry... Les faire aller en boite de nuit ? C'est une idée... qui peut être très intéressante... :D Et non, j'ai pas vu Dogma...

**Slydawn :** toujouuuurs ! Evidemment qu'elle est bonne la crêpe, sinon je la mangerais pas, quelle question ! Draco, bah c'est un gros dormeur, hein ! ( nan mais quelle quiche quand même, je me demande quelle est la conne qui l'a fait s'endormir à ce moment-là ! Vraiment, les auteurs, tous plus crétins les uns que les autres, pas vrai ? ) Pis c'est vachement bon les kinder country, tu m'en donnes un, dis ?

**Lyly :** voilà la suite ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre !

Un gros gros gros merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vais essayer de profiter de la fin de mes vacances pour écrire un, voire deux chapitres, parce qu'à la reprise des cours, ça va peut-être s'espacer un peu... Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione entra sans préambule dans la chambre que partageaient Draco et Harry et, sans ménagement, elle attrapa son meilleur ami. « Réveille-toi ! Allez, debout ! » Le brun ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les fixa, encore brumeux, sur la jeune femme. « Gneuh ?

-On va chez toi ! Mais allez, réveille-toi ! » Draco émergea des couvertures à son tour, l'air paumé. « Kestufoulà ?

-Mais dors, toi, il est tôt.

-Tutebarrravecmabouillotte.

-Pardon ?

-Il dit que tu te barres avec sa bouillotte" traduisit Harry en se levant, emportant avec lui les couvertures. Draco couina alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la fenêtre. « Mais t'es tarée ?? Harry, rapportes les couvertures !

-Nan, j'ai froid. » Draco bondit du lit et trottina jusqu'à Harry qui fouillait dans l'armoire, la couverture enroulée autour de lui ; le blond lui en piqua un bout et se colla contre lui, profitant à son tour de la chaleur. Il retint un sourire de plaisir lorsque le jeune homme enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas perdre le tissu. Hermione eut un sourire attendri en voyant les deux hommes collés l'un contre l'autre, enroulés dans la chaude couverture. « Allez, Harry, dépêche-toi, on va chez toi, on prend ce qui reste et on revient. Tom prépare le petit déjeuner. Draco, va manger.

-Mais j'ai froid, moi ! Comment ça se fait qu'il fasse aussi froid ?

-Bah, on est quand même en octobre, maintenant. » rétorqua-t-elle en resserrant sa robe de chambre autour d'elle. Harry sortit enfin quelques vêtements de l'armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Draco le suivant, refusant de lâcher la couverture. De toute façon, le brun avait toujours un bras autour de sa taille. « Vous comptez prendre votre douche à deux ? » demanda narquoisement la jeune femme alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la salle de bain. _Ouiii !! Oh oui, une douche à deux, c'est bien ça, bonne idée, je peux lui frotter le dos, pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?_

Mais Harry ouvrit la porte et se détacha de Draco avant de la refermer. Le blond resta seul, avec la couverture sur les épaules. Hermione l'attrapa et le mena vers la cuisine. « Y'a un message sur le répondeur, c'est Vincent. Il dit qu'il passe cet après-midi.

-Oh, tiens, ça faisait longtemps... » Il s'assit à la table une fois dans la cuisine et Tom posa devant lui une tasse de café. « Et toi, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » lança-t-il au petit ami d'Hermione. Tom haussa les épaules en mordant dans sa tartine. « Je vais voir mon ancien beau-frère, il habite Londres. J'ai réussi à le joindre hier – enfin ! – et il m'a donné son adresse.

-C'est marrant, tu n'as pas réussi avant ?

-Ben non, sinon j'y serais allé plus tôt.

-Pourtant, d'habitude, les hiboux... » Hermione se racla vivement la gorge en faisant de grands gestes. _Oups, j'ai oublié !_ « Comme ça que j'appelle les facteurs, ajouta-t-il, toujours sur le même ton, trouve les personnes assez facilement.

-Ah. Tu donnes de drôles de noms aux facteurs, toi.

-Ouais, je sais, c'est parce que je suis bizarre. » Il se leva et entraîna Hermione dans le salon en la traînant par le poignet. « Quand comptes-tu le lui dire ? murmura-t-il.

-Bah... Je sais pas comment le lui dire.

-Je m'en charge pour toi, alors. M'énerve de ne même pas pouvoir faire de magie chez moi !

-Draco, attends ! » Mais il était déjà dans la cuisine. « En fait, quand je dis hiboux, je parle vraiment de hiboux. Nous, on utilise des hiboux pour le courrier, parce que nous sommes des... » Hermione lu plaqua vivement une main sur la bouche. « Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! » souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Tom les regardait, complètement paumé. « Je veux pas savoir » lança-t-il après un moment en se replongeant dans sa tasse de café. « Alors dis-lui, et vite » murmura Draco.

------

Harry sortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, et tous se figèrent lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, choquée, tandis que Draco écarquillait les yeux. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Bah quoi ?

-Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux nous en parler ? » demanda Hermione, qui s'était remise du choc. Harry soupira. « Attendez deux secondes, là. Parce que, pour une fois dans ma vie, je suis coiffé, ça veut dire que quelque chose ne va pas ?

-T'as mis du gel ? » demanda Draco en lui tournant autour. Il passa l'index dans les mèches et Harry se recula vivement. « Touche pas ! J'ai mis un quart d'heure à aplatir, alors touche pas ! Faut pas toucher les cheveux.

-T'es coiffé comme moi, souffla Draco, ébahi. J'y crois pas. T'es coiffé comme moi.

-Ca fait très couple, lança Tom. Quoi que je ne me coifferais jamais comme Hermione, bien sûr.

-T'as pas intérêt ! s'exclama vivement la jeune femme. Harry... ça te va pas, tu sais.

-Elle a raison, confirma presque à regret Draco. Tu es beaucoup plus sexy en étant mal coiffé.

-Je m'en moque. Je viens de passer un quart d'heure à me coiffer, alors je resterais comme ça toute la journée.

-Tu comptes sortir comme ça dans la rue ? » Hermione était horrifiée. Harry lui dédia un large sourire. « Dépêche-toi, faut qu'on aille chez moi ! »

Et ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard, laissant un Draco et un Tom éberlués dans la cuisine. « Il est coiffé comme moi.

-Ouais bah on a compris, grogna Tom. Hey, Draco, tu veux venir voir mon beau-frère avec moi ? » _Passer la journée avec des moldus, m'ennuyer ici avec un catalogue plein de Harry, passer la journée avec des moldus, Harry en sous-vêtements, passer la journée avec des moldus, Harry en sous-vêtements que je peux mater comme je veux, passer la journée avec des moldus... _« Je crois que je vais rester ici... J'ai du travail.

-D'accord, si tu le dis ! » Tom mit sa tasse dans l'évier et fila à la salle de bain.

------

Hermione regarda Harry. « Alors ? Explique-toi maintenant. C'était quoi, ce rêve ?

-On... on venait de faire l'amour, et... » Harry se laissa tomber sur le divan. L'appartement était minuscule, ce qui étonnait toujours autant Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas que le jeune homme habite dans un appartement aussi petit alors qu'il avait une montagne de gallions sur son compte. Certes, le mobilier était coûteux et raffiné, mais les pièces étaient toutes petites. Harry vivait seul, mais Draco aussi, et pourtant, celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à prendre un grand appartement. Et Harry ne vivait pas là-dedans pas radinerie, elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle s'installa à côté de lui. « Vous veniez de faire l'amour, et ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais c'était un rêve !

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

-Je lui ai répondu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule alors qu'Harry baissait la tête. « Je lui ai répondu que je l'aimais aussi ! » s'écria-t-il brusquement en se relevant, rageur. « T'es contente ? Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ! Dans ce putain de rêve, j'ai dit à ce salopard de Draco Malfoy que je l'aimais ! » Hermione resta silencieuse, attristée. Elle regarda son ami faire les cent pas dans la pièce, donner un coup de pied dans le pied du guéridon ; la lampe vacilla et s'écrasa au sol, mais explosa bien avant de l'atteindre.

La jeune femme garda son calme, même lorsque le vase à quelques centimètres d'elle explosa à son tour et qu'un éclat de verre pénétra dans son bras. Harry soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers elle, les dents serrées. « Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et je l'aime vraiment. Voilà à quoi on servit ces révélateurs de rêves ! A me montrer ce que je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne veux plus jamais aimer qui que ce soit !

-Harry ! C'est du passé, maintenant, arrête de te rappeler sans cesse cette vieille histoire ! Tous ne sont pas comme cette salope de Brenda ! Tout le monde ne veut pas te faire du mal, il y a aussi des gens qui veulent ton bien, qui veulent que tu sois heureux...

-Et comment pourrais-je être heureux avec ce connard ? Il a fait de ma vie un Enfer pendant sept ans ! Il ne sait apporter que de la souffrance autour de lui ! Même s'il m'aime, il ne saura pas me rendre heureux ! Merde, tout le monde sait qu'il est un coureur de jupons, il me trompera dès que j'aurais le dos tourné !

-Harry !

-Tu connais aussi bien que moi sa réputation ! Souviens-toi de l'Ecole !

-Harry ! On a plus seize ans, maintenant ! Il a changé, tout comme toi, ou moi, nous avons changé ! Nous ne somme plus des gosses, par Merlin ! Tu ne veux même pas tenter ta chance avec lui ? Voir ce que ça pourrait donner ?

-Je ne veux plus souffrir par amour. » Elle le regarda. Une larme roula silencieusement sur la joue du jeune homme ; il était à bout. Elle le serra contre elle.

------

Louise jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui sautillait dans la pièce. « Draco, votre ami est taré » murmura-t-elle. Le blond releva la tête du magazine qu'il feuilletait depuis plus d'une heure pour regarder sa secrétaire. « Hum ? Oh, non, Vincent est toujours un peu bizarre, mais il n'est pas taré. »

Il avait proposé à sa secrétaire de passer l'après-midi chez lui pour voir comment se passer la fusion, et parler des nouveaux clients. En oubliant que Vincent devait venir. A présent, le jeune homme sautillait partout, et sa secrétaire avait abandonné les dossiers, puisque son patron avait le nez plongé dans un magazine de mode, pour regarder la télévision. « Et si on allait manger une glace ? proposa soudain Vincent.

-En octobre ? rétorqua Louise.

-Y'a pas d'époque pour manger une glace ! Vous ne mangez pas de bûche glacée à Noël ? L'année dernière, avec Igor, on s'en est enfilés une, vanille, caramel, praliné. Format familial, à deux. C'était chouette. On était malades à crever le lendemain, mais c'était chouette ! Mais bon, après la poularde aux morilles de deux kilos, et puis le foie gras, le homard...

-Vous ne mangez pas de pudding ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Bien un truc d'anglais, ça, grogna Vincent.

-Igor n'est pas anglais, peut-être ?

-Ma poule, tu crois vraiment qu'un gars qui s'appelle Igor VanMark est anglais ? répliqua Vincent.

-Et alors ? Sa famille peut être installée en Angleterre depuis des générations !

-T'es une cruche, quand même. T'es mignonne, mais t'es conne.

-Draco ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Fermez-la... Vous voyez pas que je bouquine ? » Vincent lui arracha le magazine en question. « Oh, je savais pas qu'il cachait tout ça sous ses fringues ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Rends-moi ça ! » Mais Vincent le lança à Louise, toute querelle oubliée. Draco essaya de le rattraper, mais sa secrétaire le renvoya au jeune homme. « Je vais vous virer si vous ne me le rendez pas ! menaça Draco.

-Pas grave, Igor vous embauchera ! » lança Vincent.

La course poursuite dura un long moment, et ils s'étalèrent sur le sol, essoufflés. « On est vraiment des gamins, parfois » murmura Louise.

Et Tom entra à ce moment-là. Il les regarda longuement, tous les trois allongés sur le tapis, haletants. Leur tourna autour, semblant chercher une solution logique. « Je ne veux pas savoir » décida-t-il finalement, et il partit se faire une tasse de thé.

------

Draco finit par s'enfermer dans la chambre avec Louise. Il avait décrété qu'elle était sa confidente attitrée, et justement, il avait besoin de se confier. « Je veux être avec lui, lâcha-t-il.

-C'est bien » répondit-elle nonchalamment en s'étendant sur le lit. Lit qui était très confortable. Draco s'étendit à ses côtés. « Je fais comment pour être avec ? » Elle éclata de rire. « Draco ! Vous avez une réputation de coureur de jupons, et vous me demandez comment le séduire ?

-Mais... Je n'ai séduit que des femmes... Vous, vous êtes une femme. Vous savez comment séduire un homme, non ? C'est votre boulot de femme, de séduire des hommes, enfin ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

-Franchement, Draco... un boulot, vraiment ! J'aurais tout entendu... La séduction, c'est... Draco, enfin ! Je ne vois pas comment vous répondre, vous... Je ne sais pas, moi, embrassez-le, ou parlez-lui, faites-lui comprendre que vous êtes attiré par lui...

-Ca marche comme avec une femme ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Mais oui !

-Donnez-moi plus d'informations... »

------

Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans l'appartement, les bras chargés de cartons. Harry était agacé par le fait que Tom ne sache pas : ils avaient tout réduit, pour tout grandir à nouveau devant la porte pour que le petit ami de la jeune femme ne se doute de rien. Il n'avait rien contre les moldus, mais tout de même ! Etre sorcier était quand même pratique !

Il fronça les sourcils en avisant Vincent et Tom sur le canapé, regardant la télévision. Vincent leva la tête en les entendant. « Ah bah vous êtes de retour ! Me demandais où vous étiez.

-Draco n'est pas là ? » demanda Hermione en posant sur le sol les cartons qu'elle portait. Tom zappa, et Vincent lui arracha la télécommande des mains. « Arrête de faire ça ou je t'arrache les yeux pour te les faire bouffer, siffla-t-il. Il est dans la chambre. » Hermione lui fit un sourire crispé. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à mon petit ami ?

-Il est chiant, il change tout le temps de chaîne, déjà que je ne comprends rien à tous ces programmes plus débiles les uns que les autres... » Vincent et Tom se toisèrent méchamment. « Il me prend pour un taré, se plaignit finalement le sorcier.

-Je ne le prend pas pour un taré, se défendit Tom. Il _est_ taré !

-Mais tu vas voir, toi ! » Hermione se précipita vers eux avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Harry laissa tomber ses cartons et alla à la chambre. Il se figea en entendant des bruits de voix. « Y'a Louise avec lui » lança Vincent, avant d'essayer de taper Tom avec la télécommande. Harry colla son oreille à la porte. « C'est une promotion canapé, en somme ? » lança la voix de la jeune femme, amusée. Il y eut un éclat de rire. « On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet... »

Harry eut un sourire désabusé. Lentement, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Tom et Vincent se figèrent, et Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle avait passé la matinée à le calmer, à le convaincre qu'il avait une chance avec Draco pour que ça se passe bien. Et elle ne devinait que trop bien le genre de choses qu'il avait pu entendre venant de la chambre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda timidement Tom.

-Rien, mentit Hermione. Il est très fatigué en ce moment. » Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Harry lui fit un sourire sans joie. « Il veut se taper sa secrétaire. C'est drôle, non ? » Et il fondit en larmes. Hermione sortit vivement sa baguette, alors que Vincent et Tom arrivaient pour voir ce qui se passait. Tant pis pour les conséquences ; elle leur claqua la porte au nez et lança un sort d'insonorisation, priant pour que Tom ne la quitte pas en comprenant qu'elle était une sorcière. Mais le plus important, à cet instant, était Harry en train de sangloter. Il était trop déprimé pour se retenir davantage. Trop épuisé, aussi. Elle le serra fortement contre lui.

Le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur la porte vola en éclats, alors qu'un Ron Weasley rouge de colère entrait dans la pièce. « Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je prends un mois de vacances et quand je reviens, j'apprends que mon meilleur ami se tape la pétasse blonde Malfoy ? »

* * *

Ha ha ! ha... hum. 


	8. Chapitre VII

Disclaimer : tout à JKR et à Umbre, j'ai que quelques persos n'à moua !

Note : Eh bien finalement, la fin arrive plus vite que prévue. Ce chapitre est l'un des derniers... Je pense que je n'écrirais plus qu'un chapitre, en plus de l'épilogue. Et ce chapitre est le début du dénouement...

* * *

RAR :

**Genevieve Black :** je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Plus besoin de chercher la suite, elle est là ! Tu me fais une proposition intéressant, mais la drogue arrive bientôt à sa fin... Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre que les précédents. Quant à Harry... hum... désolée, mais je crois qu'il a trouvé une consolation satisfaisante...

**Nyonoshii :** comment aurais-je put laisser Ron en dehors de tout ça ? Ron est, comme le dit si bien Lulu-Cyfair, si fin et si léger... C'est une perle rare comme on n'en trouve plus... C'est toujours le bordel dans cette fic, voyons ! Ton résumé est très chouette :) L'histoire avec Brenda est donnée dans ce chapitre, c'est pas gégé, mais bon, c'est des trucs qui arrivent souvent, alors... Et tout s'arrange, faut pas t'inquièter !

Mais oui, mais oui, les Siciliens au pouvoir, bien sûr ( qu'est-ce qui faut pas dire, hein :p )

Ps : j'adore Tom ! lol Vive les persos débiles qui servent à rien !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** mais exactement, il est d'une telle délicatesse, si raffiné... hin hin hin ! Contente que tu apprécie toujours, voilà la suite !

**Lexy-Kun :** voilà, voilà, elle est là la suite ! Et je continue à démentir, JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE ! enfin, presque pas... Ah, le réveil... un vrai réveil de n'amoureux... L'histoire avec Brenda est donnée dans ce chapitre, une histoire avec le Survivant ne passant jamais inaperçue, tout le monde est au courant ( Vive la Gazette ! ) Enfin voilà, tout s'arrange toujours dans le merveilleux monde des auteurs fous... enfin, presque toujours ( mes amis disent que je devrais arrêter de prendre du plaisir à tuer mes persos, mais dans celle-ci, je le fais pas, promis ) La suite a été postée assez rapidement ?

Merci pour tous tes compliments :)

**Onarluca :** suis contente que ça t'ait plut, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !

**Zed Oras :** mais euuuuh faut pas rire, c'est une insulte enfin ! Ryry préfère le chocolat chaud ( que l'auteur s'enfile allégrement dès qu'il a le dos tourné ) mais 'la pétasse blonde' arrive ! Sur son fier destrier blanc, cheveux au vent... ( nan, je déconne, y'a trop de gel pour qu'il ait les cheveux au vent )

**Crazysnape :** bah, pas besoin, vu qu'Hermione a déjà lancé un sort, les explications arrivent ! Ron fait pas trop de bourdes, ça va, il est calme... :D

**Alinemcb54 :** oui, oh tain, certes... hum. Je rêve ou tu as bien écrit que les scroutts à pétards st les amants d'Hagrid ??? Enfin bon, je ne VEUX PAS savoir... Valà la suite ! Et garde-moi une crêpe, non mais...

**Clem :** merci ! :) suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours la suite !

**Reichan-it :** je répète une nouvelle fois que JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE ( ou presque pas ! ) m'enfin... Ron n'est pas super présent dans ce chapitre, enfin bon... J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Zaz sanguinaire et perverse :** nan je m'étouffe pas, je l'ai déjà mangé d'abord ! Maintenant, je suis beaucoup plus sur le chocolat aux noisettes... J'ai coupé parce que mon pc il a dit que c'était très bien comme et que bon, hein, pas la fête du string, non mais ! :p Ron... j'aime bien Ron, c'est un perso intéressant... ici, bah il est pas casé avec hermione ( et il a du mal à digérer la rupture, d'ailleurs ) Et Draco... hum. :D Mais je suis pure et innocente, je ne vois aucun sous-entendu... mouarf mouarf mouarf.

**Sarah Levana :** et vi, ça commence ! ( qui a dit « enfin ? » ah bah c'est Slydawn, tiens ) Valà la suite !

**Blurp3 :** ( ce pseudo me fascine toujours autant ) ça ne part pas en live, c'est juste... hum... un peu le bordel ? Mais si peu ! :D Vincent n'est pas taré, il est bizarre, nuance ! Igor... hum, il sera peut-être là au prochain chapitre... Enfin, voilà la suite !

**Slydawn :** j'avais compris ! lol et vraiment, je me pose la même question que toi, faut vraiment être stupide... pff, vraiment... 'fin bon. Z'adore les réveils en n'amoureux ! Mais pourquoi personne ne veut aller avec Tom voir son beau-frère ?

Et pourquoi ce 'enfin' ? Hum ? –regard suspicieux- une histoire sans fin ça risque d'être dur... puisque le dénouement réel, c'est qu'ils se mettent ensemble... et si y'a pas de fin... ils sont pas ensemble... niark niark niark ! Tu veux toujours une histoire sans fin ? :D Roh plus de kinder pour moua ?

Pour les tites infos, je m'appelle Caro, j'ai 16 ans, et j'habite en Picardie, dans le nord de la France !

**The-Koruni :** mais euh oui, ça se coupe comme ça, enfin, euh, pourquoi pas après tout ? :p T'as réussi à tout lire sans te poser de questions sur ma santé mentale ? Hum, intéressant... Ca sert à quoi des bishonens si on les torture pas, franchement ? Sont là pour ça ! Merci pour tes compliments :) La suite est là !

**Bridgess-the-fantastic :** alors là, honnêtement, j'avoue que je suis fière ! Si j'arrive à te faire apprécier les slashs... ( saute de joie ) Suis super contente que ça te plaise ! Et si tu veux, je connais plein de fics avec des slashs marrants !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui me touchent toujours beaucoup :) On approche les 100 reviews grâce à vous, woo, je vais aller mettre la bouteille de champagne au frais !

**Autre chose :** je vais peut-être écrire un lemon, sur la demande de certains... cependant, je n'en ai JAMAIS écrit, et même si j'en ai lu ( qui a dit 'ouh la perverse' ? ), j'ai vraiment pas envie de pourrir la fic en écrivant un truc tout nul tout pourri... donc, si quelqu'un a envie de m'aider à l'écrire... :D

* * *

Harry releva la tête en essuyant vivement ses larmes. Il regarda Ron, stupéfait de le voir. « Nan mais ça va pas ? explosa Hermione. Tu vois pas qu'il ne va pas bien, là ? T'es obligé d'arriver en hurlant ?

-Je hurle si je veux ! Et pourquoi il va mal ? C'est à cause de la fouine, c'est ça ? J'vais lui péter la gueule ! Elle est où ? Elle est où la pétasse blonde ?

-Je peux savoir qui tu appelles ainsi ? » lâcha la voix glaciale de Draco, derrière le roux. Ron se retourna lentement, encore plus rouge de colère – si c'était possible. « Espèce de sale petite fouine, je vais te faire la peau et en faire un tapis !

-Arrêtes, tu postillonnes sur moi, là, soupira le blond. Je peux savoir ce qu'est tout ce bordel dans _mon_ appartement ? » Louise arriva derrière lui, bâillant. « Vous êtes vraiment des gens bizarres, murmura Tom, paumé. Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Oh, merde, j'avais oublié ça... Tom, je peux tout t'expliquer... » murmura Hermione. Le jeune homme eut un sourire crispé. « Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » Il partit vivement et claqua la porte derrière lui. « Tom ! Attends ! » Hermione courut derrière lui ; Louise attrapa sans ménagement Ron et Vincent pour les emmener dans le salon, Ron boitillant légèrement – souvenir de la guerre – en laissant Draco et Harry seuls dans la cuisine. Le blond poussa un soupir en refermant la porte, et s'adossa au mur, la tête basse. « C'est vraiment le bordel... » murmura-t-il. Il releva la tête, posant son regard sur Harry ; ses yeux se plissèrent. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, répondit vivement le brun.

-Tes yeux sont rouges... Tu as pleuré ? » s'alarma-t-il. En deux pas, il fut près de Harry, mais le brun partit de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Je te dis que ça va, alors ça va, compris ? lâcha-t-il durement.

-Oh, mais bien sûr, Monseigneur, rétorqua ironiquement Draco en faisant une courbette moqueuse. Si Monseigneur refuse l'aide, qu'il fasse ce qu'il désire...

-Arrête » siffla Harry. Le blond soupira. « Tu vas me dire ce que tu as, oui ou non ?

-Non. T'es plus avec ta secrétaire ? » demanda-t-il, envoyant un regard glacial au jeune homme.

-Non. Tu vois bien que je suis avec toi. On avait des choses à discuter.

-Ouais, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'avais crût comprendre... » Draco fronça les sourcils puis se servit un verre d'eau, agacé au plus haut point. « Comment ça, t'as crût comprendre ? » Harry resta obstinément silencieux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux fixés au sol. Il avait l'air d'un gamin boudeur.

« Si cet enfoiré touche à mon meilleur ami, je le bute ! » s'écria la voix de Ron au travers de la porte. Draco haussa un sourcil. « Qu'il essaye, ce crétin, et il va voir pourquoi les Malfoy sont craints » siffla-t-il dangereusement. « Touche à mon meilleur ami et je te bute » répliqua froidement Harry. Draco fut surpris par le ton polaire du brun. « Y'a déjà eu cette salope de Brenda ! continuait Ron, dans le salon

-Vous allez arrêter de hurler ? » répliqua Louise. Draco avala son verre d'eau. « Qui est Brenda ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Oh, attends... C'était il y a deux ou trois ans, ça, pas vrai ? Les journaux en parlaient... Ah bah tiens, oui, je me souviens... Le mariage de Harry Potter et de Brenda Meldone. » Harry serra les poings, refusant de l'écouter davantage. « Une véritable petite garce, continua Draco, sans s'apercevoir du malaise de l'autre. Qui t'a trompé le jour du mariage et s'est barré avec son amant... En ayant pris soin de te piquer quelques objets de valeur.

-Ferme-la.

-Tu l'aimais ? » Le regard d'Harry aurait pu tuer à cet instant. « Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais voulu épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ? » Eh bah, sa voix glaciale de tout à l'heure, c'était de la pacotille, à côté de celle-là. Draco haussa les épaules. « Parce que tu crois que je devais épouser Pansy par amour ? J'ai eu un coup de bol magistrale quand tu as tué mon père, vraiment...

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Je m'en doutais. Et maintenant, tu me dis ce que tu as ? » Harry parut soudain très las. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. « Retourne te taper ta secrétaire et fous-moi la paix... » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais Draco était certain d'avoir bien entendu. « Me taper ma secrétaire ? T'es taré ou quoi ? Vincent déteint sur toi, mon pauvre... Elle est fiancée, je te rappelle.

-Comme si ça te dérangeais...

-J'avoue que sur ce niveau, je n'ai pas une grande morale toute belle et toute dorée de Gryffondor, mais je ne me tape pas Louise ! J'ai quand même des principes, merde ! Et après, on ose dire que les Serpentards sont intolérants et fermés d'esprit...

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je vous ai entendu ! » Draco se figea. « Et... tu as entendu quoi, au juste ?

-C'était très clair. Promotion canapé. » Et Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant le blond éclater de rire. « Oui effectivement, c'est une promotion canapé, expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il eut cessé de rire. Parce que Louise sait que je veux quelqu'un, et qu'elle m'aide à mettre ce quelqu'un dans mes bras, voire dans mon lit ! Promotion canapé peu orthodoxe, je te l'accorde, mais je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec Louise ! Elle est très jolie, elle est très gentille, mais je n'en veux pas, d'elle.

-Et c'est qui quelqu'un ?

-Je te le dis si tu me dis pourquoi ça n'allait pas. »

------

Hermione parvint enfin à rattraper Tom au coin d'une rue. « Ecoute-moi, je t'en prie...

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? explosa Tom. Ca fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble !

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire... Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque ! Les moldus ne doivent pas savoir que nous existons...

-Et tous tes copains, ils en sont aussi ?

-Oui... C'est pour ça que dans les journaux que tu lis, il n'y a rien sur Harry et Draco, parce que c'est une histoire qui ne touche que le monde sorcier... On arrête pas de trouver des articles sur eux, dans les journaux sorciers...

-Et ils sont qui, au juste, pour que ça touche tellement votre monde ?

-Harry... Je suppose que tu te souviens de cette époque, il y a à peine quelques années, où les moldus, en Angleterre, mouraient comme des mouches sans que personne ne puissent élucider ces morts... C'était un mage noir.

-C'était Harry ???

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, Harry, il... il a tué ce mage. Harry est le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Sans lui... » Elle fit un large signe vers la rue, les piétons qui traversaient rapidement la rue entre deux voitures, les boutiques. « Sans lui, il ne resterait plus grand chose de tout ça. Tom, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Mais je n'avais pas le droit. Nous devons préserver la Communauté Magique...

-Et vous êtes beaucoup ?

-Pas aussi nombreux que les moldus, mais nombreux tout de même.

-En fait, ça explique bien des choses.

-S'il te plaît... rentrons... »

------

Ron faisait les cent pas dans la pièce et Vincent et Louise étaient assis dans le canapé lorsque Tom et Hermione rentrèrent. « Toi aussi, tu es un sorcier ? demanda Tom en regardant Ron.

-C'est qui ce crétin ? » Bien sûr, il le savait. Mais il avait encore du mal à accepter sa rupture avec Hermione. « Oui, Tom, Ron est sorcier. Et Louise et Vincent aussi.

-Et Bob ?

-Bob ? » répéta Hermione. Louise soupira alors que Vincent souriait de toutes ses dents. « Ouep ! Bob aussi est sorcier. Pis Igor aussi.

-Vous êtes tous sorciers ?

-Mais pas sectaires. T'es le bienvenu dans le monde fou de la magie. Hermione, j'ai le droit de lui prêter ma baguette pour voir ce qu'il peut faire avec ? » Hermione se demandait vraiment si Vincent n'avait pas été bercé trop près du mur. « Non.

-J'ai le droit de lui montrer des trucs ?

-Si tu veux... » Vincent se leva d'un bond, sa baguette en main. « Tu ne lui fais pas de mal, prévint Hermione.

-Mais non, mais non... » Et Vincent se mit à lancer une série de sort, changeant au passage la couleur de la chemise de Tom ( « vraiment, cette couleur est moche, de toute façon. Jamais aimé le vert ! » ), faisant léviter quelques bouquins, changeant un coussin en autruche ( ils mirent dix minutes à la rattraper et à lui rendre sa forme initiale ) sous les yeux ébahis de Tom.

Hermione grogna en voyant Ron, l'oreille collée à la porte de la cuisine. « Tu peux pas les laisser tranquilles ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-J'entends rien, de toute façon.

-Ils ont du lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

-Ou alors Malfoy a tué Harry et réfléchit à où caché le corps.

-Tous les roux sont aussi stupides ? demanda Louise.

-Je me demande, parfois. Mais dans sa famille, ils sont tous roux, et il n'y a que lui qui est bête, répondit tranquillement Hermione.

-Hé ! » Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. « Draco vous aurait-il dit... quelque chose ?

-Peut-être bien qu'oui... Et vous ? Harry ?

-Peut-être bien qu'oui... » Elles se regardèrent encore un long moment, avant de se lever d'un même mouvement pour aller se réfugier dans la chambre qu'occupaient Hermione et Tom.

------

Harry poussa un soupir. « J'ai pas envie de te le dire. Tu vas te foutre de moi. » Draco s'assit à côté de lui, lui relevant la tête en soulevant son menton de son index. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux verts d'Harry. « Je te promet que je ne me moquerais pas. Dis-moi... » Harry tourna la tête, mais Draco l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, une bonne minute. « Je croyais que tu voulais coucher avec Louise... et... ça m'a fait mal... » Draco le regarda longuement. « Pourquoi ça t'as fait mal ? » Harry voulut encore tourner la tête, mais il le retint. « Harry, murmura-t-il, pourquoi ? »

------

« Quand même, que mon meilleur soit gay, je m'en fous, il l'est pas vraiment... » Vincent haussa un sourcil. « Il n'est que bi, et de toute façon, il veut ce qu'il veut de son corps... Mais Malfoy, tu vois, c'est... c'est beurk, quoi. Cette pétasse blonde... peut-être qu'elle lui a lancé un sort ? Ou un philtre ? Je vois pas pourquoi, brusquement, Harry sortirait avec lui !

-Vu ta réaction, c'est normal qu'il ne te l'ai pas dit » coupa Vincent et sur ce, il alluma la télévision, regardant un cartoon. Tom haussa les épaules. « Quelle réaction ? demanda Ron.

-Ca se voit que tu ne supportes pas Draco. C'est marrant, d'habitude, mes copains gays ont peur de dire à leurs amis qu'ils sont gays, pas de leur présenter leur petit copain. Moi, je trouve que Draco et Harry vont très bien ensemble. Ils font un couple très mignon.

-Les vrais amis se foutent de ton orientation sexuelle... Mais le petit copain, là, c'est quand même Draco.

-Il est sympa, Draco, rétorqua Tom. Et c'est un sorcier. » Vincent et Ron attendirent une suite, qui ne vint pas. « Ca change quoi, qu'il soit sorcier ?

-Bah c'est cool. Vincent a fait des trucs cools. Les sorciers sont cools.

-Encore plus quand ils s'étripent » ironisa Ron.

------

« Draco aime Harry » fit lentement Louise. Hermione eut un sourire. « Et Harry l'aime aussi. Mais il a peur de ses sentiments, maintenant. Il a été manipulé par une garce, et à présent...

-Draco ne lui ferait jamais de mal ! Il veut le rendre heureux, il me l'a dit !

-Ouais, mais Harry croit que vous couchez ensemble.

-Pardon ?

-Il vous a entendu parler, tout à l'heure...

-Ah, promotion canapé... Draco me demandait comment séduire Harry. Il m'a dit qu'il m'augmenterait s'il l'avait. Promotion canapé. » Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. « Draco a passé l'après-midi à feuilleter un magazine de mode, révéla Louise. Surtout les pages sous-vêtements.

-Le magazine bleu ?

-Ouais !

-Oh la la, Harry est superbe dans celui-là... Harry, lui, il déprime. Je sais qu'au fond de lui, il veut être avec Draco, mais... il a peur. Il ne veut pas retomber dans un piège. Il a collectionné les aventures après sa mésaventure avec la garce. Pas d'attaches. Pas de sentiments.

-Draco peut être très persuasif. »

------

Harry et Draco se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, et le blond lâcha enfin son visage pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. « Dis-moi.

-Je... Je _tiens_ à toi. Je me suis... attaché à toi... » Merlin, ce que c'était dur à dire. Draco eut un léger sourire. « Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que moi aussi, je me suis attaché à toi » souffla Draco. Harry eut un pauvre sourire. Draco se rapprocha de lui. « Et crois-moi, tu n'as plus intérêt à quitter cet appartement... continua-t-il. Même si je dois t'attacher au lit... Tu ne pars plus... Tu restes avec moi... » Il se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Premier baiser sans avoir à jouer un rôle, sans être ivres. Draco rapprocha le brun de lui, collant son corps au sien, sans lâcher ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, ils se sourirent doucement. « Crois-moi, le premier – ou la première – qui s'approche de toi dans l'intention de te draguer, je le tue » murmura Draco contre ses lèvres. « Et plus personne ne te fera de mal. Compris ?

-Compris. »

* * *

Hum, valà valà, je suis toujours aussi sadique ? oui ? non ? Bon.

Quelqu'un qui m'aide ? Siouplé ?


	9. Chapitre VIII

Disclaimer : tout à JKR et Umbre !

Note : je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée pour le retard ! mais les cours ont repris depuis, et je croule sous les devoirset je commence les bacs blancs la semaine prochaine...Et puis j'ai aussi commencé la traduction d'une fic que j'adore, alors évidemment, ça devient très très dur... Maintenant, vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je tenais tant à finir cette fic avant la fin des vacances !

En plus, ce chapitre n'est pas très long... Enfin bon. Un lime à la fin, désolée, y'aura pas de lemon, je ne suis vraiment pas assez douée pour en écrire un seule je pense... Donc personne n'essaye de me trucider, ou quoi que ce soit, hein ?

RAR :

**tete de noeud :** enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ! Bien sûr que je ne suis pas sadique ! Et là, pour faire languir... beuh, veux retourner en vacances... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Onarluca :** aïe, la suite a eu du temps pour arriver... désolée !!! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Maria :** JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE ! m'enfin... il était là, le baiser, c'est tout, faut bien arrêter quelque part, hein, non ? bon ! non mais... pff, moi sadique, franchement... Valà la suite, enfin !

**Nyonoshii :** JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE ! ( bis ) Et vi, valà le dernier chapitre, et ensuite, plus que l'épilogue... Question update rapide, sur ce coup-là, on peut pas dire que ça soit vrai, hein... m'enfin... encore une fois, tu pourras dire "vivement la suite" ! Pis tu sais, les ritals, c'est pas leur faute, ils y sont pour rien, les pauvres...

**Clem :** Oh, Draco ? - sourire diabolique - vas jeter un coup d'oeil à la toute fin fin de ce chapitre... niark niark niark ( et c'est ici qu'on remarque que l'auteur est définitivement taré, mais pas sadique ) Pis l'est gentil Ron, m'enfin !

**Katerinu :** voilà la suite, avec un peu ( beaucoup ) de retard... J'espère que apprécieras ce chapitre...

**Lumina :** merci ! :) effectivement, Vincent était moldu... mais j'ai complètement zappé ça... ( vais me faire taper, j'arrive même pas à me rappeler de ce que j'écris ! ) donc bah maintenant il est sorcier, pis je vais vite fait corriger ça sur l'autre chapitre !

**Sarah Levana :** pour la troisième fois, JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE ! z'allez arrêter avec ça à la fin ! Je ne suis pas sadique, c'est juste que vous me considérer comme sadique, ce qui est totalement différent ! Et même pire, VOUS êtes masochistes, voilà, na ! La suite a pas mal de retard, suis désolée... bonne chance pour tes exans s'ils sont pas encore passés et sinon bah j'espère que ça s'est bien passé !

**Zed Oras :** beh non, il s'est fait réconforter par son namûreux ! Plus d'autres catastrophes je pense, sauf si je fais une séquelle ( c'est toujours marrant une séquelle ), là c'est le dernier chapitre, après, il n'y a plus que l'épilogue, qui sera vraiment dans le genre "fleur bleue et lapin rose"... Hum, fais gaffe, tu me tentes avec tes tartines de nutella et ton bol de chocolat chaud ! Oh, et au fait, juste comme ça... JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE !

**Khyra :** oula, je compte pas lâcher, même si j'ai mis plus de temps pour ce chapitre ! Pour celui-ci, je coirs qu'on peut dire u'elle avance... énormément... Valà valà !

**Slydawn :** bonne nuit ! :p

**Alinemcb54 :** ah bah c'est sûr, on ne parle pas de ça quand on va manger, m'enfin... vi ils sont mignons, je fais dans le choupi-kawai ! lol ! Je crois que Drake va faire la tête si tu lui pique Harry, et vice-versa... hum ;)

**The-Koruni :** maieeeee !!! Bah au final, pas de lemon, juste un lime... arf. Pis j'ai déjà lu tout plein de lemon mais en écrire un, c'est autre chose... enfin, pas grave, vous êtes tous des pervers, donc vous imaginerez sans peine la suite ! :D

**Zaz :** c'est important le sommeil... La suite a pas mal de retard, suis désolée... Vincent ne s'est pas encore installé, mais il squatte beaucoup... Pis Ronny, bah pour l'instant, oui, il est célibataire :) intéressée ? lol

**Ddy :** eh beh, si je savais que mes fics pouvaient avoir un tel effet... oO Tu me fais peur, là, quand même... ( au passage, JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE, C' EST VOUS LES MASOCHISTES ! non mais ! ) Certes, la fin est proche, mais je pense de plus en plus à faire une séquelle... à voir si ça se fera ou pas... hum. Pis Drake, hein, c'est tout, c'est bien d'avoir des squatteurs, ça met de l'animation, tout ça...

**Chaton :** voilà la suite ! La fin, mais c'est une Happy End bien sûr !

**Shinobu-Sû :** ( hum, je me demande, ça a une signification particulière ? Ton pseudo m'intrigue, vraiment ) Eh bien au total, il y aura 10 chapitres ! Celui-ci est le neuvième, et le prochain, c'est l'épilogue ! Et vi ils sont choupi-kawai :)

**Typhy :** c'est bel et bien une erreur de ma part, à la base Vincent était moldu, mais j'ai complètement zappé donc maintenant, il est sorcier ! je vais rectifier l'erreur sur l'autre chapitre... Voilà la suite !

Et donc, merci à tous, et voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! La fic passe en PG-13, puisqu'il y a un lime à la fin... L'épilogue devrait se passer quelques années plus tard, et il aura peut-être une séquelle par la suite... Valà valà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et encore désolée pour mon retard !

* * *

Harry poussa un soupir. « Ron va nous tuer.

-La belette a quelque chose contre les hommes gays ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Et non, il s'en fout, il le sait depuis longtemps... Non, c'est contre toi qu'il a quelque chose !

-Répètes-moi ça... ça fait longtemps qu'il le sait ?

-Je suis bi, Drake...

-Oh. Ceci explique cela. Tu m'en caches, des choses.

-T'arrêtes, oui ? » Draco sourit, amusé, et le serra contre lui. « Je me sens bien, là, confia-t-il dans un souffle. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de bouger.

-Hum... Faudrait quand même voir les autres. Et le dire à Hermione.

-Et à Louise. » Ils se regardèrent et Draco l'embrassa à nouveau, savourant pleinement le goût de ses lèvres. Il l'avait, enfin, et pourtant, il avait presque peur qu'on le lui reprenne, ou qu'il parte de lui-même...

Mais Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir. Il se sentait trop bien dans ces bras tendres et protecteurs. L'étreinte était douce et il flottait sur un petit nuage. Hermione, Louise, Ron... ils pouvaient tous attendre. Cela n'avait pas autant d'importance que ces lèvres caressant doucement, lentement les siennes. Que cette main se perdant dans ses cheveux, avant de se glisser dans le col de sa chemise, caressant fébrilement le haut de son dos. Que cette cuisse tout contre la sienne.

Puis Draco se recula légèrement, et ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre ; Harry sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. « Ce soir, tout le monde dégage » souffla Draco d'une voix rauque. « Tous, sans exception. Juste toi et moi... »

Harry acquiesça lentement.

------

Hermione et Louise se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, bien décidées à mettre les deux hommes ensemble – quitte à se faire haïr pour avoir révéler des secrets – mais Harry et Draco sortirent de la pièce, main dans la main, avec des sourires identiques de bonheur. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire radieux, Vincent bâilla, Tom s'arrêta brusquement de harceler de Ron de questions sur la magie puisque le roux s'était levé d'un bond – bien content d'échapper au petit ami taré d'Hermione – en voyant son meilleur ami avec la fouine. « Explications ! lâcha-t-il.

-Ta gueule, le pauvre.

-Drake !

-Mais Harry...

-Drake ! Ron, Draco et moi sommes... ensemble, voilà, c'est tout, t'es content, t'es pas content, c'est la même chose. Y'a un gâteau à la fraise dans le frigo. » Ce dernier argument parut convaincre le roux, qui alla à la cuisine en boudant quand même. Il revint avec une assiette mais regarda durement les deux hommes. « Franchement, Harry, si tu coirs que tu vas m'acheter avec un gâteau... J'ai plus quinze ans, quand même. Je ne suis plus guidé par mon estomac.

-T'es sûr ? répliqua Hermione. Regarde-les, ils sont tout mignon tous les deux ! Ils vont bien ensemble.

-Tu te fous de moi, 'Mione ? Mon meilleur ami et une blondasse de fouine ! Mon meilleur ami ! Mais il mérite mieux que ça ! Il pourrait sortir, je sais pas moi, avec Vincent...

-Hé ! Je suis très bien avec Igor !

-... ou même avec Tom, tiens, je m'en fous, ils sont tarés, mais ils sont pas des fouines ! Tu comprends ça ?

-Je suis pas taré ! s'écria Vincent en sautant sur le canapé. C'est juste que moi, je m'amuse, alors que vous, vous faites semblant d'être sérieux ! On est jeunes, et le seul truc qui te préoccupe, c'est de savoir pourquoi ton meilleur pote sort avec un mec que t'aime pas ! Tu sais que mon meilleur pote aussi a fait la gueule quand il a rencontré Igor ? Et bah maintenant, Igor et lui, ils s'adorent, parce qu'ils ont appris à se connaître. C'est fou, t'as l'esprit tellement fermé et les yeux tellement bouchés que tu ne vois rien ! Ouvre les yeux, bordel ! Ca se voit qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble, et qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre eux, et de toute façon, quoi que tu fasses, tu peux hurler autant que tu veux, faire la gueule à Harry, ça changera rien mon pauvre gars ! L'amour passe toujours avant l'amitié, même si parfois c'est une erreur. Au lieu de lui prendre la tête, tu crois pas que tu devrais l'accepter, essayer d'apprendre à connaître Draco et les soutenir ? T'as vu le bordel dans les journaux ? Tu crois qu'Harry a besoin que son meilleur ami soit contre lui ? Le plus taré de nous deux, c'est toi ! »

Tous le regardaient, bouche bée. Vincent, qui paraissait toujours un peu loufoque, montrait un aspect totalement différent de lui-même. Ron baissa les yeux, vaguement honteux. « Eh bien, Vincent... » murmura Louise, admirative. Le jeune homme se rassit et changea de chaîne. « J'ai envie d'un thé glacé. »

Harry fit un sourire reconnaissant à Vincent, et Draco serra plus fortement sa main. Ils avaient déjà affronté le plus gros en étant découverts par les journaux. Le procès devait bientôt avoir lieu, et ensuite, ils seraient en paix.

Ils échangèrent un regard. En paix, oui. Et ça marcherait, entre eux. Ils le savaient. Ca ne pouvait que marcher...

------

Harry se démena pour préparer un bon dîner. Il voulait fêter sa mise en ménage réelle avec le Serpentard. Serpentard qui le regardait, un sourcil levé, mélanger des sauces, remuer des légumes, arroser le rôti. Le brun se tourna vers son petit ami. Il pouvait le hurler, s'il le voulait. Après tout, c'était vrai.

Hermione et Tom repartaient le soir, par poudre de cheminette ; le jeune homme était terrifié à cette idée, mais la curiosité étant la plus forte, il avait accepté, plutôt que d'attendre un avion. Igor, Vincent et Ron transplaneraient sitôt le dîner fini. Et Harry et Draco auraient le reste de la soirée pour eux.

Hermione piqua un bout de carotte, et elle se reçut un coup de cuillère en bois sur la main par Harry. « Touche pas.

-Mais j'ai faim ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle attendit que le brun se tourne vers Draco pour lui sourire, et elle repiqua une carotte. Harry la frappa sur la tête et la vira de la cuisine, refermant la porte derrière elle dans un claquement sec, qui étouffa presque le « pop » habituel du transplanage. Igor haussa un sourcil devant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme. « Il m'a foutu à la porte ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Touche pas aux carottes ! » retentit la voix de Harry, derrière la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco fut à côté d'Hermione, penaud. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

------

Harry apporta le dessert – un énorme gâteau au chocolat surmonté d'un glaçage à la vanille – et ils achevèrent le dîner dans la bonne humeur. Ron avait fait ses plus plates excuses au nouveau couple à l'entrée, et Hermione avait décrété qu'elle serait le témoin d'Harry au mariage – et que Ron porterait une robe de demoiselle d'honneur pour achever de se faire pardonner. Le roux avait hurlé d'horreur en s'imaginant ressemblant à un choux à la crème mauve ou rose. Et à voir le regard que Draco lui avait lancé, il avait bien peur qu'ils soient capable de l'obliger à le faire. « De toute façon, mauve, ça jurerait avec tes cheveux, avait rétorqué Hermione. Vert amande, c'est très bien. ».

Puis le dessert fut terminé, les invités partis – Tom avait poussé un hurlement étranglé après avoir donné la destination à la cheminée – et la vaisselle lavée et rangée. Draco et Harry s'installèrent dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. C'était un peu comme un rêve. Tout paraissait un peu flou, mais exacerbé. Draco se pencha vers Harry, l'embrassant doucement. Le brun l'attira davantage contre lui, et ils s'allongèrent, le blond au-dessus de lui.

Harry glissa une main entre leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, déboutonnant lentement les boutons de la chemise du blond. Besoin de toucher cette peau douce et blanche... Draco fit de même, et les chemises tombèrent au sol dans un froissement presque inaudible. Le baiser devint plus pressant, plus avide, plus désespéré aussi, besoin de rattraper tout ce temps perdu, et de ne plus jamais en perdre, plus jamais... Puis Harry le repoussa doucement, plantant son regard émeraude dans les yeux aciers de Draco. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, le souffle court. Ne plus perdre de temps. « Je... » Draco attendait qu'il le dise, qu'il parvienne à le dire, juste attendre qu'il en trouve le courage... « Je t'aime... » souffla Harry. Draco eut un léger sourire, déposant un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres rougies, caressant tendrement sa joue. « Je t'aime » répondit-il doucement.

Harry l'attira brusquement contre lui, dévorant ses lèvres, ne plus attendre, tout était parfait, plus rien d'autre ne comptait... Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco, caressant fébrilement son dos, et Draco plongea ses mains dans les mèches brunes, pressant le visage d'Harry contre le sien, avant de quitter ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, embrassant la peau sensible avant de la lécher, de la mordiller... Harry répondit en se cambrant contre lui, et griffa son dos, laissant des marques rouges sur la peau blanche et délicate.

Puis ils cessèrent, se regardèrent longuement. D'un coup de rein, Draco se rassit, les jambes d'Harry toujours enroulées autour de sa taille. Il se leva lentement, le soutenant, étonné de la légèreté du jeune homme. Même plus besoin de mot, les regards suffisaient. Draco n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir ; les yeux d'Harry le lui disait. _Je te veux_... Comme un appel désespéré, et il savait qu'il était dans le même état. Il avait un peu peur, peut-être, sa première fois avec un homme, mais il avait toute confiance en Harry. Il l'aimait, c'était réciproque, il n'y avait rien ajouter, et si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à y redire, il comprendrait pourquoi il ne faut pas éveiller la colère du Survivant et de son amant.

Draco le porta jusqu'à la chambre sans le quitter des yeux, puis il l'allongea sur le lit. Harry l'attira à nouveau sur lui, besoin l'un de l'autre. besoin de sa peau contre la sienne. Puis il roula, se retrouvant au-dessus du brun. Il eut un petite sourire. « Un Malfoy dominé » murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blond, se délectant de le sentir frémir contre lui par son souffle. Draco, en réponse, lui mordilla l'oreille. « Même dominé, je resterais seul maître de ton plaisir... » Harry sourit. Une proposition intéressante. Puis il entreprit de tracer un chemin de baisers brûlants du cou de son amant jusqu'au nombril, mordillant au passage les tétons dressés. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur la ceinture du pantalon, il sentit le jeune homme se tendre. Il releva la tête, l'interrogeant du regard. Les yeux de Draco étaient un mélange de désir, d'envie, de plaisir, mais aussi d'une étincelle de peur.

Harry remonta à son visage, l'embrassant doucement pour le rassurer. « Si tu ne veux plus, je comprendrais... » murmura-t-il. Draco secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. « Je te veux. J'ai confiance en toi... je t'aime. » Harry l'embrassa encore, puis lui sourit tendrement. « Je t'aime »

Et il défit la ceinture, avant d'envoyer balader le pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Draco se tendit encore légèrement, se trouvant ridicule – il avait été plus d'une fois en boxer devant Harry, par Merlin ! Quoi que jamais dans _cet_ état... – et le brun reprit ses caresses sur son torse, attendant que le blond lui montre qu'il voulait plus. « Harry... » un gémissement faible, presque inaudible. Draco défit sa ceinture – totalement injuste qu'il ait encore ce satané pantalon, de toute façon – puis retira lentement le vêtement superflu.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans dire un mot, se regardant comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Puis Harry l'embrassa doucement, et, le regardant dans les yeux, lui retira son dernier vêtement. Il y eut un gémissement faible à nouveau, puis Draco fit de même.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut que déluge de sensations, gémissements, cris, halètements...

* * *

* * *

Pur délire de l'auteur qui devrait vraiment penser à reprendre le traitement des hommes en blanc :

"Je t'aime" parvint enfin à dire Harry. Draco le regarda gravement. "Harry, je... je suis tellement désolé...

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est... Harry, j'aime Clem, je suis désolé, je te quitte..." Et Draco partit joyeusement rejoindre Clem pour de folles nuits de passion.

* * *

Et voilà... La fin est pas terrible, mais bon, fallait vraiment que je termine pour envoyer ce chapitre !

Valà ! Maintenant, je retourne réviser pour ce satané bac blanc !


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR, mis à part Vincent, Igor, Tom, Louise et la petite Cassandre. L'histoire de base appartient à Umbre.

Note : et voici enfin l'épilogue... C'est de la guimauve, vraiment, mais j'y pensais depuis un moment, à cette fin, une sorte de consécration... A savoir que l'épilogue se situe six ans après ce qui s'est passé dans les précédents chapitres...

RAR :

**Onarluca :** merci :) Voilà la fin...

**Lyly :** merci, suis contente que le délire t'es plut...

**Shinobu-Sû :** effectivement, j'aurais du reconnaître, comment oublier Shinobu... :) Voilà la fin, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Ddy :** eh oui, c'est la fin ! Pas vraiment d'histoire de jalousie, juste un petit souvenir... Je persiste et je signe, je ne suis pas sadique ! Et non, pas de Dumby à la fenêtre, quoi que ça aurait put être intéressant... :p Merci, le bac blanc commence cet aprem !

**Zed Oras :** beuh, c'est pô moi, c'est Clem, hé, patate ! Vi, tu peux essayer avec Harry ;) Essaye avec des cordes et un fouet, paraît que ça marche bien niark niark niark. Arf, suis contente que Vincent t'es scotchée, c'était le but, montrer que c'est pas parce qu'on a l'air complètement barré qu'on est forcément stupide ( je m'efforce de le démontrer chaque jour, mais ça marche pas vraiment... ) La fin neuneu à la crème et bonbon rose, eh bah ça, pour l'être, elle l'est !

**Nyonoshii :** merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir :) Voilà l'épilogue, l'ultime fin :)

PS : Je suis torturée par mon prof d'italien, trois heures par semaine. « Alors mademoiselle, vous pensiez vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué que vous n'avez rien suivi du cours ? Ne suis-je pourtant pas le soleil de votre vie ? Je suis mieux qu'un bouquin, non ? »

**Clem :** euh... de rien... :D Bizarre, ça m'aurait étonnée que tu préfère l'autre fin !

**Zaz :** euuuuh... sans façon... j'peux toujours teindre mon homme en roux, mais je crois qu'il va bouder ( oula, après l'épilation du torse, je peux plus rien lui demander je crois ) Evidemment que c'est cucul la praline, j'adore la guimauve ! En fait, pas de « Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour » puisque ce chapitre se passe six ans plus tard... il y aura bien sûr un petit souvenir rappelant qu'on ne peut pas construire un couple d'un claquement de doigts... Je suis allée plus vite pour cet épilogue, puisqu'il me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment !

Ouuuuh... Sexe de Saez... eh beh...

**Minimay :** quel serait l'intérêt si Harry et Draco ne gagnaient pas... C'est un monde quand même assez idyllique, même si d'une certaine manière, j'aurais préféré faire quelque chose de plus réaliste ( référence au premier mariage homosexuel qui a été plutôt réprimé... nawak... ) Voilà la fin !

**Maria :** mais non, c'était pas sadique... Le dis pas à Ron, il ferait la gueule, hein... pauvre petiot ! Et je stresse à mort pour le bac blanc, j'crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes pour le vrai... lol

Voilà, c'est la fin, il y aura peut-être une séquelle... Si tel est le cas, eh bien, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera ! Merci à tous de m'avoir encouragé, un gros gros gros bisou !

* * *

_Six ans plus tard... Davies, Californie, USA..._

Draco et Harry transplanèrent chez Tom et Hermione. Des éclats de rire retentissaient dans le salon, et une petite voix fluette de petite fille criait « J'veux le gâteau ! Maman, le gâteau ! » Harry et Draco se sourirent, puis entrèrent dans la pièce, main dans la main.

Presque rien n'avait entaché leur bonheur, depuis leurs aveux. Ils vivaient paisiblement dans le manoir de Sirius, remit à neuf et soigneusement décoré par Draco lui-même. Six ans de bonheur ; Harry avait abandonné les podiums après une mémorable crise de jalousie de son amant ( _« Quoi ? Tu comptes défiler comme ça ? Hors de question ! On voit ton torse ! On voit ton boxer ! Et il a quoi, celui-là, à te mater comme ça ? je vais lui crever les yeux ! » _), et était devenu un styliste renommé. Quant à Draco, la galerie qu'il tenait toujours avec Igor était devenue l'une des plus réputée de Grande-Bretagne, et ils avaient ouvert deux succursales, l'une aux Etats-Unis, tenue par Tom, et la seconde en France, par Fleur et Ron qui s'était mis en ménage trois ans auparavant.

Dans le salon, tous les amis de Tom et Hermione étaient là. Ron caressait distraitement le ventre à présent bien rond de Fleur, qui attendait leur premier enfant. Severus, à présent Sous-directeur de Poudlard, mais toujours directeur de la Maison des Serpentards, discutait tranquillement avec Minerva, devenue directrice de l'école. Remus était dos à lui, et jouait avec sa main – ce qui paraissait gêner un peu le Maître de Potions, bien qu'il ne retira pas sa main de celle de son compagnon – tout en discutant avec un Albus faisant joyeusement sauter la petite Cassandre, fille de Tom et Hermione, sur ses genoux, comme un vieux grand-père gâteau.

Ginny les poussa pour entrer dans le salon, tenant par la main son nouveau petit ami, un grand brun aux yeux bleus et à l'air très timide. Draco et Harry allèrent saluer Hermione et Tom, qui discutaient tout en regardant avec amusement leur enfant voler les lunettes de Dumbledore pour les mettre sur son nez. Aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Cassandre, déjà quatre ans. la petite fille était belle comme un cœur : elle avait les cheveux bruns de sa mère – quoi que bien moins désordonnés – et les yeux vert sombre de Tom. Molly Weasley engloutit Harry dans une étreinte que n'aurait pas renié Hagrid. « Mon chéri ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu ! Tu dînes dimanche à la maison ! » Puis elle se tourna vers Draco, qui la regardait avec appréhension. Elle l'attira contre elle, et serra les deux jeunes hommes à les étouffer. « Et toi, tu as intérêt à venir aussi ! Vous avez reçu mes pulls, pour Noël ?

-Oui, Molly ! Ils sont très beaux, merci beaucoup. J'espère que notre cadeau vous a plut !

-Beaucoup !

-Maman ! hurla Cassandre. Le gâteau ! » Hermione éclata de rire. « Mais oui, ma douce ! Tom, tu vas le chercher ? » Le jeune père sourit et se leva pour disparaître dans la cuisine.

Harry le regarda avec une certaine tendresse. Le jeune homme avait tout abandonné pour Hermione et leur enfant : sa famille n'avait jamais accepté que sa fiancée – depuis devenue son épouse – soit une sorcière. Et la petite Cassandre montrait déjà d'incroyables dons, d'après les dernières lettres d'Hermione.

Cassandre déballa ses cadeaux. Elle s'émerveilla du petit balai offert par Severus et Remus, de la minuscule robe de sorcière de Molly et Arthur, sourit devant le diadème de Ron et Fleur, battit joyeusement des mains en découvrant la baguette magique – restreinte, 100 de sécurité – d'Albus, et la cape bordée de fourrure de Minerva – la vieille sorcière fut émue aux lèvres en voyant le sourire radieux de l'enfant – et la superbe poupée de chiffon de Ginny et son petit ami, et éclata de rire devant le petit chaton blanc aux yeux bleus, cadeau de Draco et Harry. Ses parents lui avaient offert une amulette de protection, une bicyclette et une multitude de petits cadeaux.

Ils mangèrent le gâteau, discutèrent longuement, rirent beaucoup, puis peu à peu, les invités repartirent. Seuls Harry et Draco restaient pour la nuit. Ils dînèrent ensemble, attentifs au babillage incessant de la petite fille et de sa mère. Tom regardait son épouse et son enfant avec une telle tendresse et un tel amour... Harry eut un sourire triste et Draco serra tendrement sa main.

Quand Cassandre fut couchée, et qu'ils burent un thé dans le salon, Hermione et Tom se permirent de souffler un peu. « Les enfants » dit doucement Hermione en regardant avec une certaine émotion une peluche de Cassandre. « De vrais petits monstres, et pourtant... je n'imagine même pas ma vie sans elle. » Tom l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry baissa les yeux. « Alors, à quand le mariage ? s'enquit Tom.

-Cet été, à la fin des vacances, sourit Draco en regardant amoureusement son compagnon.

-A Poudlard ? Vous comptez inviter la presse ?

-Non, répondit calmement Harry. Nous voulons un petit mariage, seulement avec la famille. » Hermione et Tom sourirent. La famille. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'appelaient. « Ron en demoiselle d'honneur ? demanda Hermione, une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses yeux chocolat.

-Je crois qu'il ferait la tête, répondit Draco, amusé. Mais c'est une idée. » Harry esquissa un sourire, et Draco commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Il semblait tellement triste... Bien sûr, il savait pourquoi, mais ils en avaient déjà parlé si souvent qu'il pensait que le sujet était clos.

Ca n'était pas le cas.

------

Harry se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Draco était paisiblement endormi contre lui, le visage niché dans le creux de son cou et un bras le serrant tendrement contre lui. A regrets, il se défit de cette étreinte et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Il alla jusqu'à celle de Cassandre et ouvrit doucement la porte, avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, à côté du petit lit où dormait la petite fille. Ses cheveux bruns étaient étalés sur l'oreiller rose, et la couverture était à moitié tombée durant la nuit ; il la borda avec tendresse, puis la regarda dormir.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour toi » murmura une voix. Il se retourna ; Tom se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par sa nuit. Harry haussa les épaules. « Je savais qu'en aimant Draco et en m'unissant à lui, je n'aurais pas d'enfant, murmura-t-il. Je ne regrette pas d'être avec Draco, jamais, pas une seule fois depuis le début je n'ai pensé à le quitter pour une femme... Je l'aime bien trop pour faire une chose aussi stupide, et de toute façon, la vie me semblerait bien fade sans lui. Même avec des enfants. Mais... Merlin, j'aimerais tellement avoir un gosse à moi. Un fils à qui j'apprendrais le Quidditch, et les blagues pourries des Maraudeurs... Ou une petite fille à surprotéger, et je pourrais engueuler et terroriser tous ses petits amis... Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, dans la vie. » Tom s'assit à côté de lui. « Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, dit doucement Tom. Et Cassandre t'aime.

-Je sais... » Harry tourna à nouveau les yeux vers la petite fille. « J'espère que tu sais à quel point tu as de la chance.

-Je me réjouis chaque jour d'être le plus heureux des hommes » murmura Tom. Harry eut un sourire triste. Tom se releva et le laissa seul avec sa fille.

------

Hermione leva tristement les yeux vers son époux, qui ferma la porte de la chambre de leur fille derrière lui. « Il a l'air tellement triste » murmura-t-elle. Elle se serra contre lui, refoulant ses larmes. « Je sais qu'il aime Draco plus que tout, mais il voudrait tellement avoir un enfant à lui, tu sais... Quand on parlait de ce qu'on voulait faire, pendant la guerre, il disait toujours qu'il voulait des enfants... Il n'a pas eu d'enfance, et il voulait en offrir une à ses enfants. Il les aurait gâté, ses gosses auraient été des vrais petits monstres, tu sais... Et je suis sûre qu'ils auraient tous eu sa tignasse » Elle ne put réprimer un sanglot. « J'veux qu'il soit totalement heureux, Tom... »

Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Vous êtes bizarres, vous, les sorciers » murmura-t-il.

Hermione ne releva pas.

------

Draco poussa un soupir en descendant. Harry était assis dans le canapé, Cassandre sur ses genoux. Il lui lisait une histoire, et la petite fille était sage comme une image, l'écoutant avec attention, émerveillée de voir qu'il arrivait à déchiffrer les symboles bizarres s'étalant sur les pages. Il s'assit à côté d'eux, embrassa le front de la petite fille. Harry continuait à lire, sans le regarder. Il posa doucement sa main sur son bras, et son compagnon leva enfin les yeux vers lui. « Tu as bien dormi ? » Draco crevait d'envie de l'embrasser. Et il le fit. Cassandre pesta et sauta des genoux de son parrain, grognant contre les adultes incapables de finir une histoire parce qu'ils sont amoureux et que de toute façon c'est tout beurk et que oh je vais le dire à maman z'êtes nuls.

Draco dut se retenir d'allonger son compagnon sur le canapé pour lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite ; il n'était pas certain qu'Hermione et Tom auraient apprécié. Il se contenta de passer une main dans la chemise de son amant pour effleurer son ventre, lui promettant implicitement mille petites choses _très_ agréables lorsqu'ils seraient de retour chez eux. Harry eut à peine un sourire. Draco fut presque blessé de cette indifférence. « Amour... murmura-t-il.

-Excuse-moi, Drake, je... J'ai la tête ailleurs. Viens, allons déjeuner. Hermione se bat avec la cuisine depuis une demi-heure pour faire un bon petit déjeuner.

-Tu me fais peur » grogna le blond. Ils se levèrent pourtant, et allèrent rejoindre la petite famille. Hermione regardait, l'air dépité, la nourriture à moitié carbonisée qui gisait dans les jolis plats de service en porcelaine. Cassandre haussa les épaules, prit une chaise sur laquelle elle grimpa et sortit une boite de céréales. « Tu sais, chérie, si tu grattes le brûlé, je suis sûr que c'est très bon » tenta de la réconforter Tom. Hermione soupira. « J'crois que c'est brûlé partout...

-Hum... J'ai toujours préféré les céréales » fit Draco. Cassandre sourit joyeusement, sortit des bols sous les regards horrifiés de ses parents – l'équilibre était plus que précaires – et les posa sur la table. Draco servit les deux bols de céréales en forme d'oursons, ajouta du lait, et le blond et la fillette commencèrent leur petit déjeuner, indifférents au regard boudeur d'Hermione, celui amusé de Tom et le dernier, vaguement envieux, d'Harry.

Les trois autres avalèrent le repas préparé par Hermione. « Ca croustille » fut le commentaire, censé être flatteur, d'Harry. Hermione grimaça. « C'est des pancakes. Ca croustille pas, un pancake ! » Elle souleva avec dégoût le sien, et Tom arrosa l'assiette de son épouse de sirop d'érable. Il lui sourit gentiment. « Je vais faire le déjeuner, hein, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ca dépend, tu cuisines comme ta femme ? ricana Draco, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de la part de son compagnon.

-De toute façon, nous ne restons pas pour le déjeuner. Nous devons retourner en Angleterre. » dit doucement Harry. Hermione et Tom relevèrent la tête surpris. « Je pensais que vous restiez encore cette nuit ! » s'exclama Hermione. Draco semblait tout aussi surpris. Puis il reprit un visage neutre. « Oh, nous avons tellement de travail... je croyais que nous t'avions prévenu... Tu as oublié d'envoyer le hibou, amour ? » Harry haussa les épaules, rassuré de voir son amant ne pas le contredire. « Sans doute... Je suis désolé Hermione, je suis tellement débordé ces temps-ci. » La jeune femme acquiesça, un peu triste de voir ses amis repartir si vite. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir trouver un moyen de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais tous avaient des obligations.

Harry et Draco repartirent après le petit déjeuner, en transplanant. Draco regarda son futur époux s'effondrer dans le canapé. « Ca va, Harry ?

-J'ai mal dormi... mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Juste un petit peu fatigué.

-Oh... » Il avait l'air déçu, et Harry eut un sourire amusé. Il se releva et se colla contre lui, ondulant légèrement des hanches. « Quelque chose te dérange, beau blond ? » susurra-t-il. Draco eut un sourire charmeur. « Je m'étais dit que toi et moi pourrions faire plein de choses diablement intéressantes et excitantes dès notre retour, que tu as avancé, ce qui nous laisse une journée de congé seuls dans ce manoir, sans rien à faire... » Il donna un coup de langue sur le lobe de l'oreille du brun, se réjouissant d'entendre de sa part un faible gémissement. Grand point sensible de son amant. « ... oui, plein de choses qui, j'en suis certain, te plairait énormément... au-delà de toute espérance... » Harry frémit sous la voix rauque et brûlante de son compagnon. « ... mais si tu es fatigué, je ne vais pas davantage t'épuiser, mon amour ! Tu sais bien que je ne veux que ton bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Et sur ce, il le repoussa brutalement sur le canapé. « Tu veux un thé, amour ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, s'amusant du regard enflammé de celui qu'il aimait. Harry fit une moue boudeuse. « Moui... J'ai le droit à un bisou, avant ? » Draco sourit légèrement et se pencha pour lui donner ce qu'il réclamait. Harry en profita pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et le faire tomber sans douceur sur lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras et ses jambes qu'il venait de nouer autour de ses hanches. « Alors, sale petite fouine, tu t'amuses à m'allumer ?

-Voyons, amour, tu me connais, jamais je n'oserais faire une chose pareille...

-Je te connais, justement... » répondit Harry. Il lécha avec application la gorge du blond. « Quand on allume un feu, il faut l'éteindre » souffla-t-il à son oreille. « Un feu, dis-tu, amour ? Et que proposes-tu ?

-Tu ne parlais pas de choses diablement intéressantes et excitantes ? »

------

Bien des heures plus tard, enlacés au cœur du grand lit, à moitié couverts des draps de soie, ils s'accordèrent un peu de repos. Harry se blottit davantage contre Draco, embrassant tendrement sa clavicule. « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il. Draco sourit. « Je sais, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime aussi. » Harry ferma les yeux, chercha du bout des doigts le drap et lorsqu'il le trouva, le remonta davantage sur eux. Draco respira son odeur, un peu salée, un peu sucrée, toujours douce. « Tu y penses toujours, hein, murmura-t-il.

-C'est assez dur à oublier, répondit faiblement Harry, les paupières toujours closes.

-Tu le veux tant que ça ?

-Faut croire... » Draco embrassa légèrement ses lèvres. « Tu sais, je comprendrais si...

-Si ?

-Si tu me quittais » avoua Draco dans un souffle. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le regardant fixement, sans oser croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Draco se mordilla la lèvre, ayant presque l'impression qu'Harry attendait ça depuis longtemps. « T'es vraiment trop con, Draco » soupira finalement Harry. Il se recolla à lui. « Comme si je pouvais te quitter... Vraiment n'importe quoi. Ok, je voudrais bien avoir un gosse, mais je le veux pas tout seul... J'voudrais que ce soit _notre _gosse. Pas juste le mien, ou celui d'une femme et de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse sans toi, crétin ? Je ne me vois même pas vivre sans toi. » Draco eut un léger soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu peur, sur le coup. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour le plus cher désir d'Harry, mais le perdre serait tellement dur, après tout ce qu'ils avaient du traverser...

La mise en ménage n'avait pas été aussi rose que leurs amis le croyaient. Il y avait eu beaucoup de disputes, il avait fallu affronter le passé, toutes ces années de haine. Ils avaient failli tout arrêter, se séparer. Mais ils avaient tenu bon, pourtant. Et maintenant, la vie sans l'autre paraissait impossible.

« De quoi tu parlais avec Tom, avant qu'on parte ? » demanda Draco. Harry soupira. « Il... il avait une idée, mais...

-Quelle idée ? Et à propos de quoi ?

-D'avoir un enfant, tous les deux. Il a dit que... que nous pourrions adopter un enfant. » Draco se redressa. « On pourrait ?

-Les couples homosexuels...

-Ouais... Mais chez les sorciers ? Attends, merde, on est trop cons ! Pourquoi on n'y a pas penser avant ? C'est... merde, c'était évident.

-Mais, ça serait tellement dur... nous sommes deux hommes, nous sommes encore à moitié harcelés par la presse, comment des services sociaux pourraient nous confier un enfant ? C'est impossible, Draco... » Le blond secoua la tête. « Rien n'est impossible. » Il prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains, plongeant son regard gris dans les yeux verts de son amant. « Je te promet que nous aurons cet enfant. »

------

Harry faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement, comme un lion en cage, faisant nerveusement tourner autour de son annulaire l'anneau doré l'unissant pour la vie à Draco. Leur enfant arrivait aujourd'hui, d'Angleterre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. 14h22. Draco avait promis qu'ils arriveraient à 14h30. Hermione se leva et lui serra la main. « Harry, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. » Remus, dans le canapé, piaillait joyeusement. « J'vais être grand-père ! Sev', on va être grands-pères !

-Je n'y tiens pas spécialement » grogna ledit Sev'. Tom tenait Cassandre sur ses genoux, et la fillette se forçait à rester calme. Elle savait tout de l'enfant de Draco et Harry qui devait arriver dans quelques minutes. Quatre ans, comme elle. Draco avait parlé de cheveux bruns et d'yeux gris. Tom avait dit doucement, en apprenant cela, que l'enfant « ressemblerait à ses papas. » Un « pop » retentit, Harry sursauta. Mais ce n'était que Vincent et Igor, qui venaient fêter l'arrivée de l'enfant avec eux. Vincent lança la peluche qu'ils avaient apporté – un énorme nounours d'une tendre couleur miel – sur la table basse et attrapa Cassandre, qu'il fit voler dans les airs. « Alors, petit monstre ? Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

-Oncle Vincent ! »

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil nerveux à l'horloge. 14h29.

Un murmure se fit entendre, puis plus rien. Il vit le sourire radieux d'Hermione, les yeux écarquillés de Cassandre, les airs émerveillés de ses amis. Doucement, il se retourna.

Il était là. Leur fils. Sirius James Draco Potter-Malfoy se tenait dans les bras de son père blond, regardant toutes ces personnes, un peu effrayé. Son regard gris s'encra dans celui vert de son autre père. Il eut un petit sourire timide. « Toi aussi, t'es mon papa ? »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini... C'est guimauve, hein ? :) 


End file.
